Murder and Love
by humphreyandkate together
Summary: The sequel to The One I Will Always Love, so read that first! Give a big thanks to my bud Datguy N Disguy! Prepare for more intense longer chapters. I feel like I'm losing followers... This story has changed its path, plaease read and review
1. Chapter 1

All of the wolves lunged at the Reangers. Protected in full body armor, they had a 100% advantage over the other pack. A certain group of 4 wolves was closing in on one certain red and white wolf.

"I see you hurt my sister, then run away like the scared pussy you are" Humphrey said as he slowly circled Garth.

"Yeah, now I'm pregnant" Lilly said also walking circles around Garth.

"I'm very, very, very sorry" Garth said scared out of his mind. All of the wolves stopped, looked at Garth, and smiled. "H-hey, wha-whats up?" he stammered.

"I forgive you, so we won't do what we want to do" Lilly said. As Garth got relived that he wasn't going to die, he noticed a evil smile appearing or Lilly and Eve's face.

"Why are you so relived, you're going to get killed by your ex-wife, Kate, me, and who could forget Eve?" Humphrey asked.

"I thought Lilly said your not going to?" Garth asked.

"What we WANTED to do, big difference" Eve said with a very scary growl.

"Lilly, just don't forget I lo-"

"Who cares, I hate you. Time to burn in hell!" Lilly said as all 4 wolves pounced on him, slowly and painfully killing him. After their mission was complete, the whole Eastern-Western pack trotted towards them while heavily panting, led by Humphrey's dad, Mauder. Mauder ran over to his son and hugged him.

"I've missed you" Mauder said hugging Humphrey tightly.

"I missed you too, dad. Let's get going, we have a lot to catch up on" He said releasing his father. "Come on, Kate" Humphrey said kissing her and let her lead the way, him purposely getting behind her. He noticed Kate shaking her ass and tail on each step, and walked beside her. "I love my extremely hot Alpha" He said rubbing against Kate and nuzzling her affectingly.

"And I love my sexy Omega-God" Kate said giving him a kiss.

"So, Kate. Tell me about yourself" Mauder said.

"Well, Humphrey and me had 6 pups, 3 males, 3 females. Their names are Katie, Enson, Polar, Lila, Humphrate, And Hope. Just in one, painful litter, but I had my Humphrey by my side, comforting me. I'm a Alpha from the Eastern-Western pack and the new female pack leader. Humphrey and I always had a crush on each other, but the pack law tried to prevent us from marring, but it failed. When we got relocated to Idaho before we got married, we got to warm up to each other. Humphrey taught me that love comes before responsibility, and responsibility causes deep pain. That's pretty much it" Kate explained.

"You 2 went through a lot" Mauder said amazed. "Hey, Humphrey, is that me on your mask?"

"Yes."

_**Time lapse: 4 hours**_

They arrived at their park, and went home. Mauder walked in the den, and surprised Jenny with a kiss. She freaked out at first, and pulled away. She saw who it was, and immediately hugged him.

"I've missed you" Mauder said.

"Me too" Jenny said. Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly snuck into the secret room to take off the armor. They did, and the 2 females tried to leave, only to be stopped by Humphrey. He walked them to the back of the den, revealing 7 armor-like things, but these were skinny strips put in a very nice looking design.

"We wear these since we're pack leaders and these just look amazing" Humphrey explained. All the wolves put on theirs, which was fairly easy, no straps, buckles, or Velcro. Humphrey had a Platinum-Silver suit, Kate had a 28 carat gold suit, and Lilly had a 26 carat silver suit. They left to Katie's and Hutch's den to get their pups. They arrived to see Katie sleeping in the corner, and Hutch playing with all 6 pups. They took of their masks, and said:

"Have fun?" Humphrey asked. The pups squealed and ran towards the 3 wolves, and tackled them to the ground. They played with them for about a minute, then Humphrey noticed Katie awake. "Hey, Sis. Got a present for you at my den." They all got up and walked to the den. Safely. Katie walked in the den and gasped.

"Daddy!" Katie yelled as she ran up and hugged Mauder.

"I see you missed me, too. You don't know how much I missed you guys" Mauder said, releasing his daughter. "And here are my little grandpups, I'm grandpa Mauder" he said as the pups tackled him and played with him. Kate and Humphrey yawned in unison.

"I think it's time to call it a day" Humphrey said laying down. Katie and Hutch left. Everyone in the den fell asleep, except for Kate and Humphrey. Kate curled in a ball on Humphrey as Humphrey curled around her, making her feel safe.

"Good night, love you"

"I love you too, Kate"


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey woke up at a sudden muffled scream. He looked around the den and saw Enson and Polar gone. He also picked up a familiar scent- _Tony._

"Wake up! Tony took our pups!" Humphrey screamed as he sprinted off to Tony. Kate, Lilly and Mauder were quick on his tail, as Jenny stayed with the rest of the pups. Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Mauder were running for about 5 minutes now, and approached Tony's den. What Humphrey say killed him, almost literally. Enson and Polar lying in front of the den. Dead. The sky turned a deep black, and so did Humphrey's eyes. It stayed like that for about 30 seconds, then the clouds turned a deep, crimson red. One of Humphrey's eyes were black, and the other fading red. In a slicing metal sound, Humphrey's decorative suit turned into a heavily armed tank-like suit. "You don't know what you got yourself into, Tony. You screwed with the wrong god, the god of Pain" he said in a voice that you could swear it was the devil. While he said that, a trail of spikes from his forehead to the end of his tail shot up from the armor with a clean, slicing, deadly sound. Seven inch titanium claws formed at the tips of his paws, using the metal-god powers he had. His armor turned to a black, with 'Pain' written in a deep, crimson-marune.

He turned to Tony with a devilish smile on face, to be covered with more titanium.

"He's turning into the killing mode, he knows who did it, who made the idea, and who helped. He will not turn back until everyone of those people are dead" Mauder explained. Humphrey slowly moved towards the terrified killer, who was frozen in complete fear and miss belief. He circled Tony in very slow way, leaving the ground torn up from the unbeleiveablely sharp claws. Humphrey scratched the weak-spot in Tony's front legs, causing great pain, but it wouldn't kill him. He continued scratching him until Tony bled to death, then moved to the next wolf, doing exactly the same. He did this to a total of 7 wolves, then his claws and eyes changed back, leaving everything else the exact same, with blood all over the suit.

"Humphrey, is there anything else you can do to save our pups?" Kate asked, crying over her dead pups.

"Sadly, that part of me died when I left my original pack" Humphrey said in a tone so sad and depressed that no one knew was possible. He just continued to his den, leaving blood and tear trails behind him. He walked in the den with his head down, still slowly walking into his hidden room. He took off the suit, knowing it wouldn't change back, and put on one that looked like the original suit. He laid on the ground, not believing 2 of his pups were dead. Hope walked into the secret den, and laid cuddled against him.

"It's okay Dad, you still got all of us, I'm sad to, they were nice brothers, but you got to put the past behind you. I love you Dad" Hope comforted.

"I love you too, Hope" Humphrey said. Suddenly, Humphrey felt something he wished would never happen, _again._ His God sense told him that Soulless, the evil-devil wolf was awoken and killing. Again. "Oh no" he said seeing flames come towards him. Kate, Lilly, and Mauder walked in. Humphrey barged out. "Quick! Everyone in the room! The devil is back!" Humphrey screamed. Everyone obeyed. "Kate, take good care of my pups. I love you" Humphrey said placing the blood-covered suit back on him, and it glowed added more armor, if that was possible. He shut the door and gathered every wolf in the pack in that room, and there was still plenty of room left. "Listen, Everyone! Do not leave this room, that is an order!" He said as he trotted towards Soulless. When they met, they were in the feeding grounds. The sky was purple because of the red and the blue wolves, standing for evil and good.

"What brings you here, Soulless?" Humphrey asked.

"I saw you were using your powers, and tracked you down, Big Bro" Soulless replied. He was Humphrey's little brother, by 2 minutes. "Did you miss me?"

"Well, if you weren't evil, I would of" Humphrey replied. "You kill the devil yet?"

"Yep." They began circling each other, murderously.

"You know killing the devil is a good deed, and why did you choose to be evil? You could have a family now" Humphrey suggested, trying to avoid the most deadly fight ever.

"Because I love a great fight, and murder is my family"

"No, I'm your family, even though you're evil. You are still my brother, and I still love my brother. That's why I didn't kill you when I could of" Humphrey persuaded. Soulless broke down, crying. He never wanted to be evil, but the way other wolves treated him, turned him evil. He missed his family, his future. Most importantly, his life. "I'll change you back, if you would like" Humphrey said.

"Please! I never wanted to kill and sin! I miss everything" Soulless begged.

"Okay, just promise me you will try not to sin for the rest of your life"

"I promise" He said regaining his composure. They walked back to the den, the sky still purple because he hasn't got changed back. They arrived.

"Okay, everyone out!" Humphrey said. Soulless saw all of the wolves, and got his signature evil smile. "Your future" Humphrey said, snapping him out of his normal self. Mauder saw Soulless and tackled him to the ground, ready to kill him. "Dad! Get off of him!"

"Why are you protecting the devil?"

"He's changing back to good, know if you get off of him I could change him back" Humphrey explained. He obeyed and Soulless walked in the room with Humphrey. They came out, them both wearing the decorative armor.

"I'm back!" Soulless said hugging his mom and dad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's ****just a short filler, so sorry. but hey, I improved from a guy who cant even write a paragraph, to a amazing writer when i feel like it in strorys and rap music, yeah that's right, i'm a rapper. no one noes i can write worth a shit, and i plan on keeping that. i'll stop lexureing you and get to the story...**

Humphrey walked up to Kate, who was in a corner crying over her dead sons, and Humphrey curled around her to comfort her. He wiped of her tears with his left side paw, because he was laying on his right side.

"It's okay, Kate. I'm very sad to but you have to put it behind you. I'm not trying to be rude but this is the truth. You still have me, Hope, Lila, Humphrate, and Katie" Humphrey comforted. It seemed to work because she stopped crying.

"Your right, Humphrey. I love you" Kate said as she kissed Humphrey. All the pups snuggled up to their parents and feel asleep. Lilly, on the other paw, was trying to sleep but kept feeling a kick in her stomach. She put her paw on her stomach, and felt the gentle kicks of the soon-to-be-born pup. Or pups. "The pups kicking, isn't it?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, it feels amazing" Lilly said with a smile. "How many days before you think I'll give birth?" Lilly asked very curious.

"In about 3 weeks, but I have to warn you, it's gonna hurt like a mother fucker" Kate said with a evil smile.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up" Lilly said sarcastically, and then falling asleep.

"Is that your sister, Kate?" Mauder asked.

"Yeah, she got raped" Kate said with anger. Mauder immediately under stood and talked no further.

"I'm just happy I got my family back, along with some more family" Mauder said happily. Kate and Humphrey snuck out of the pups to go see the sunset. They watched the sunset, and saw the moon, full.

"We haven't howled in a little while, so shall we?" Humphrey asked knowing the answer. He didn't even wait for her to answer, and began howling his deep, true, beautiful voice. Kate joined in with her soft, angelic, loving voice. They sang right from their hearts, matching each other's howl blend to make the most beautiful- no it's not that, it was 100 times better than that. They howled for a good half-hour, until Kate became too tired to howl anymore and rested her head on Humphrey's muscular shoulder. Humphrey rested his head on top of Kate's, then Mauder walked out of the den.

"I have never heard anything like that before, the howl was true, loving, and… and… 0you have me speechless" Mauder said. Kate was asleep so Humphrey answered.

"It's the sound of true love, from a true couple. And we get wolves speechless every time, just wait until we sing again. You know what, we haven't sang for almost a month" Humphrey said picking the sleeping Alpha up and bringing her pack to the pups. He gently laid her down, and curled around her. He gave her a kiss and a 'I love you' before he went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was setting out, and the Alpha-Omega couple was watching it before the pups woke up. But that wasn't all, it was snowing, telling the wolves it was December. Kate thought it was the second most beautiful thing she saw, beat by Humphrey, whose shoulder she was resting her head on. Watching the orange glow begin to rise over the mountains, with complete silence, enjoying each other's company. Hope was the first pup awake, and she walked over to her dad, only to be greeted with a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning, Hope" Humphrey said.

"Good morning" Hope returned as she sat in-between her parents, her white-gray fur glistening in the sun, like Kate's, but Kate's fur was tan-gold. "Whoa, what's this white stuff; It's cold?"

"It's called snow, that means it's close to Christmas" Kate explained. They sat watching the sunrise for 5 minutes until Humphrey broke the silence.

"Hey, Kate, why don't we take the day off, just us, your sister and the pups?" Humphrey asked starring at her angelic, calm, soft amber eyes.

"That's a great idea" Kate said starring into his deep, true, endless aqua eyes. The sun rose up above the mountains, snapping the three wolves out of their trance. "Hope, why don't you go in the den and wake everyone up." Hope nodded and did so.

"Kate, I've always wanted to ask you this. Why does this poor Omega deserve to get this beautiful Alpha? I'm always feeling like I don't deserve you, you're the most beautiful wolf in the world, and you get this everyday gray Omega, I honestly don't know what you ever saw in me" Humphrey said, his ears laid on top of his head.

"Humphrey, you have beautiful loving aqua eyes, a beautiful howl, and the biggest loving heart in the world. You are not just a everyday Omega, you're Humphrey, Humphrey the Omega-God. My husband. Our pups father. My world" Kate said truly from the heart. Before Humphrey could ask any more questions, she planted her lips on his.

"You always know how to make me feel better" Humphrey said as he nuzzled her and nibbled on her ears. The pups, Jenny, Mauder, Soulless, and Lilly came out of the den. "How do we fit this many wolves in one den?" Humphrey asked. He ignored his own question and pushed Soulless in the snow. "Ha. Still could get you" Humphrey said with a short laugh.

"Yeah, ha ha. You scared me to death" Soulless said as he got up.

"You are so lucky your pregnant LILLYYYYYYYYYY!" Kate screamed as Lilly pushed her in the snow.

"Revenge from last year" Lilly said between laughter.

"Who wants to see Grandma Eve and Grandpa Winston?" Kate asked laying on her back in the snow enjoying the cold feeling on her winter coat of fur.

"Me!" all the pups yelled at once. So they went on a 5 minute journey to their parents to see them already awake also. The pups sprinted and tackled their grandparents to the ground, or snow.

"Hey, where are Polar and Enson?" Eve asked. Kate and Humphrey instantly put their heads down.

"We rather not talk about it" Humphrey said in a sad, depressed tone. Eve and Winston got wife eyed and looked at each other.

"Were so sorry" Winston said understanding that the pups were gone… forever. Kate began crying. Humphrey pulled Kate so that their sides were touching, and looked at her, with tears forming in her eyes.

"WHY DID TONY HAVE TO DO THAT!" Kate screamed as tears abused her face.

"It's okay, Kate. He can't do that anymore" Humphrey comforted Kate. After a couple minutes, her tears ceased.

"Did we ever have a funeral for them?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I knew you and I both didn't want to go, so I didn't even bother asking" Humphrey said wiping Kate's tears off her face. "Our pups are waiting for us to play with them" He said with a smile as he ran off to the pups.

"Yep, he is one true Omega on the inside" Kate whispered as she walked over to the pups, Humphrey teaching them how to make snow-pups. The pups started and so did Humphrey. Kate watched all the pups and Humphrey make wolves from the snow. About half a hour later, they finished.

"Kate, come here" Humphrey said. Kate walked to the snow version of herself and walked around, stopping at the rear to see Humphrey added a little too much detail- to her pussy.

"Too much detail" Kate said shoveling snow with her tail and filling the 'detailed' area as Humphrey bursted into laughter.

"What, I can't make a snow-wolf of my wife?" Humphrey asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't mind it if 5 pups were around, plus my sister and my parents" Kate said with a chuckle.

"So, you callin' me a pup?" Humphrey asked.

"You sure act like one" Kate said laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Could a pup do this?" Humphrey said as he pulled Kate in a kiss. The kiss lasted for about a minute, until Kate pulled back.

"I guess not" Kate said with a giggle. They looked over to see Soulless and Lilly playing with the pups.

"So, Soulless, what is your real name?" Lilly asked. Since the second Lilly saw him, she knew they would be perfect.

"Soulluesta, the only reason people call me Soulless is because I killed the devil. Just to let you know, me and Humphrey are only brothers because we both had the same powers and we were both Gods. Jenny, and Mauder are only foster family" Soulless explained. He loved Lilly, and with his powers, He could tell she did too.

"Wow" was all Lilly could say.

"So, I heard your having pups" Soulless said.

"Yeah, but they will have no father" Lilly said sadly.

"Yes they will. Lilly, will you marry me?" Soulless asked. Lilly was completely amazed. She loved him but didn't know that he loved her too.

"Yes, I would love to" Lilly said as she pulled him in a kiss. Kate grew big-eyed.

"Why is your brother making out with my sister?" Kate asked.

"We are not real brothers; we just consider each other brothers. There has been many marriages, that's a little weird" Humphrey said.

"They look like a good couple, too. A white wolf with a silver wolf, both fit. I remember what we looked like on our first howl together, a gold Alpha with a platinum Omega" Kate said beginning to daydream, but she snapped out of her daydream when 2 small fur balls knocked her down. "Lila, Humphrate, you scared me to death" Kate said as she stood back up. Kate turned around, confusing the pups and turning Humphrey on, and threw snow balls at the pups.

"That's the Alpha I meet" Humphrey said as he got out of Hope and Katie's grip. He walked up to her, and rubbed his head from her sexy ass, to her muzzle lovingly, and stopping at her ears to nibble them as she shuddered in pleasure. Eve thought Humphrey was trying to seduce Kate, the way he started at her ass.

"Don't even think about it" Eve growled.

"I am" Kate said as she tackled Humphrey to his back as she stood over him, rubbing noses.

"Kate, you know the pups are three feet away from us?" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey, did you know I'm in heat." As soon as the adult wolves heard heat, they grabbed the pups and ran away. Eve spied on them, to make sure Humphrey didn't force her. As soon as she saw Kate start sucking on Humphrey's cock, she turned and ran away.

_**A hour later**_

"Sorry, Kate was in heat, I didn't know" Humphrey said.

"Lucky, you get to have Alpha p-" Soulless said as Humphrey smacked him in the face.

"Pups, your uncle Soulless don't know how to act to young pups, I didn't hurt him" Humphrey explained. Humphrey and Kate went outside the den and laid in the snow.

"I didn't know it was this late" Kate said looking into the sunset. Hope and Katie walked over and snuggled on their dad's chest, as Humphrate and Lila snuggled against Kate's chest. They looked down from the sunset to see their pups asleep. As they looked at their beautiful pups, Katie and Hutch sneaked up on them. When they looked at the sunset, the new couple blocked their way.

"Hey, were having family time here" Humphrey said sarcastically. He looked at Katie to see her stomach much bigger then before. "My sister's due in 2 weeks, right?"

"I can't wait" Katie said.

"Me neither" Hutch mumbled, but got slapped in the face.

"Rule number one, don't complain. I know exactly how you feel, and with Kate having 6 pups, it was much harder. Don't complain, don't get hurt" Humphrey said with a chuckle, having the same swinging paw come towards him, but stopping it. "Law number 1, you can't catch me off guard, and Kate, get your paw away from my head" Humphrey said hearing a paw hover above his head. Kate giggled and fell asleep, just as the last of the orange glow left the sky. Humphrey saw the pups AND Kate asleep.

"This is going to be tricky, Lilly, Soulless, Katie, Hutch, could you help?" Humphrey asked knowing the answer from the 2 pregnant females would be no. "Correction, Hutch, Soulless, could you help?" Humphrey asked.

"You're having family time, remember?" Hutch said, only to be slapped again by Humphrey.

"Do you remember I'm your leader?" Humphrey asked.

"You are?" Soulless asked.

"No, I'm the pack pickle, know help me!" Humphrey whisper-yelled getting angry at them.

"I'll grab Kate" Soulless said.

"No, you're gonna get Lila" Humphrey said. "Hutch, you can get Katie, Soulless, stop flirting with my wife, you have her sister" Humphrey said.


	6. Chapter 6

__**Alright, you guys NEED to tell me how i'm doing!**

_**2 weeks later, date: 12/16/11**_

Hope woke up first and was in the corner of the den. Humphrey was shivering slightly because he was busy sleeping and keeping Kate warm. Hope, being daddy's pup, walked away from the warm embrace of the other 3 pups. She tip-pawed over to her dad's lower back, the fractured and most exposed spot on his body. She gently snuggled against him as he woke up but felt that it was Hope.

"Thank you" Humphrey said as he bent his neck back and gave her a kiss on her forehead, as she laid her head on his side. They quickly feel asleep. Katie and Lilly were both due today. Lilly looked like she was going to have 1 pup, and Katie, not near as big as Kate was, but defiantly more than 1. Hutch never got Humphrey's advice into his head, and if he did, it was slapped out. Hutch and Katie did get into small fights, Soulless didn't exactly 'flirt' with Kate, but defiantly was checking her out, resulting in a slap or growl from Humphrey. Humphrey and Kate never fought, because Humphrey couldn't fight or be mad at her. Kate got a little mad when he dyed her rear left leg green, but couldn't help not to laugh. Humphrey heard whimpering, but ignored it. It only got louder, and Humphrey opened his eyes to see it was Lilly, almost done with birth to her one pup. "Lilly, you could of woke us" Humphrey said as she nodded, and gasped in relief as she was done. The female pup was beautiful, a silvery-white, purple streaks, and purple eyes.

"Flower" Lilly whispered, as she noticed the purple flower-like patch of fur in her maine.

"Flower is a great name for my granddaughter" Humphrey said. Humphrey woke up Kate and Soulless, but Soulless got this: "Wake up you perv!" Soulless shot up to see Lilly nursing a white and purple female pup.

"She's beautiful. Did you name her yet?" Soulless asked.

"Her name is Flower" Lilly responded. Flower opened her eyes and looked at everyone, but ran to Humphrey. Who wouldn't like him? He's caring, protective, loving, and very fun. In both ways;). Humphrey picked up Flower and kissed her forehead just as he does to his own pups.

"Hey Flower, I'm your uncle Humphrey, and she is your aunt Kate" Humphrey said giving the pup to Kate. Kate kissed the pup and gave it to Soulless.

"How's my pup doing? I'm your daddy" Soulless said. He laid the pup on the ground since the other pups were now awake. Humphrey and Kate's pups were a little shy.

"Flower won't bite; she just wants to play!" Lilly said. Flower walked over to the pups. This is going to be a LONG day.

_**Katie and Hutch's den**_

SLAP! Katie has just given birth to 3 pups and Hutch asked did it hurt. One pup was a blond and gray female that they named Wild, the second pup was a gray and black male (Just like Humphrey) named Spirit, and the last pup was midnight black female that they named Midnight.

"They're so beautiful" Hutch said.

"I'm just happy I didn't have as much as Kate, her tip was right" Katie said nursing her pups. "We gotta show my brother, his pups will have a blast!" Katie said picking up Midnight. Hutch picked up Spirit and Wild as they went to see the others. Once they got there, they saw a white and purple female pup and Lilly's stomach size back to normal.

"Hey, is that your pup Lilly?" Hutch asked.

"Yes Flower is" Lilly said. "And who are those little ones?" Lilly asked seeing them set the pups on the ground.

"She is Midnight, He is Spirit, and she is Wild" Katie said.

"More cousins?" Humphrate asked.

"Yes, you could play with them, just be very careful!" Humphrey said. They stepped back to see all 9 pups playing.

"(Whisper) I really need to stop asking stupid questions" Hutch whispered to Humphrey.

"Yes you do, I never ask stupid questions, do I Kate?" Humphrey asked.

"No, you only act stupid" Kate said with a chuckle.

"Real nice, I wasn't the one in heat that almost scarred our pups for life" Humphrey said. "But I will always love my Kate" Humphrey said giving Kate a kiss.

"Your so sweet Humphrey, I will always love you too" Kate said resting her head on Humphrey's shoulder.

"(VERY quiet whisper) how do you mange to always do that?" Hutch whispered in Humphrey's ear. Humphrey just smiled, nodded, and kissed Kate's muzzle.

"Wow, it's already sunset" Katie said. "Were going to leave, common pups!" The pups obeyed and walked home. Lilly and Soulless grabbed their pup and went to sleep. Humphrey and Kate and the pups walked out to see the sunset. The reason Humphrey and Kate didn't fall sleep is because they got used to what the pups do. After the sun sat, they walked in the den and went to sleep, just like they always did.


	7. Chapter 7

**tell me how im doing, PLEASE**

Humphrey woke up when he felt a paw on his back. It was a very torn up red and white wolf with blood and cuts everywhere. Garth.

"Why are you here?" Humphrey asked.

"The devil sent me to finish all you off" Garth replied with a smile. Humphrey's eyes turned a deep crimson red as he stood up, and a trail of titanium spikes popped out of the back armor, and 5 inch gold claws came out of each paw.

"Who sent who to finish off who?" Humphrey asked in his devil-like voice. Garth was scared. He began to walk backwards until he felt something cold on his tail, a steel wall. "Rule number one, you never fuck with my family" Humphrey said with a swipe across Garth's front legs. "Rule number two, no one can touch me or my family" He said with a swipe on Garth's right ear. "Rule number 3, no one threats me or my family" He said with a swipe down Garth's face as Garth smacked Humphrey's head. "Ohh, big mistake, I'll let Eve finish you if you want a slow death, but I'm not going to give you that option" Humphrey said swiping 3 times down Garth's back.

"Awww, why am I cold?" Kate asked as she looked to Humphrey killing Garth. She ran into the room, grabbed spikes, and started punching and swiping Garth. "How could you do that to my sister!" Kate screamed waking everyone. Everyone focused on Humphrey and Kate killing a wolf recognized as Garth.

"Fuck you" Were Garth's last words. Humphrey's eyes turned back to aqua, the wall disappeared, and his claws and spikes went away. Humphrey threw the body over a cliff.

"Go to hell, and don't come back again!" Humphrey screamed down the cliff. He turned back to see everyone wide eyed (except Kate) looking at him. He looked at himself and saw Garth's blood all over him. "Be right back" Humphrey said as he walked through the waterfall to get the blood out of his fur, also exposing his extremely muscular body. Kate began to pant and drool.

"Mommy, Mommy! We want to play" Hope said as Kate stared at Humphrey while he was walking back.

"You look very strong daddy" Humphrate said.

"I am, but your mommy's a Alpha, and I'm a Omega… well… a… God" Humphrey said. Kate walked over to Humphrey and whispered:

"I want you so bad."

"Not when the pups are around" Humphrey said giving Kate a kiss while all the pups made barfing sound.

"Aww, shut it. You'll be doing the same thing very soon" Kate said.

"Hey, Lilly, where's Soulless?" Humphrey asked.

"I told him that he is a married wolf and needs to stop flirting but all he did was hit me then run off probably to another wolf but I couldn't see because of my pup" Lilly explained.

"If he is cheating on you will kill him for making my sister sad and the pup no father" Humphrey said walking out of the den with Kate beside him.

"Have you ever took of that bracelet thing I gave you?" Kate asked seeing it.

"Nope" Was Humphrey's reply.

"I feel sorry for Lilly. She got divorced, raped, and probably cheated on" Kate said. As if on que, they heard moans coming from Sweet's den. They peeked in and saw what they didn't want to see.

"Soulless! What the fuck do you think your doing? Your married!" Humphrey screamed. His eyes turned the same deep crimson, 6 inch claws popped out his paws, this time, a unforgiving rusted steel. "You two are coming with me" Humphrey said knowing they were tied. They didn't obey so Humphrey put small but painful cut on their tie, and they obeyed. They all walked to Humphrey and Kate's den.

"I'm sorry Lilly" Kate said. Lilly was confused but looked outside the den to see her worst fear. She had her claws still on and she walked up to Soulless and swiped his side.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly. He seduced me into it, I swear I didn't know he was married" Sweets apologized.

"It's not you Sweets, it's that my pup doesn't have a father" Lilly said beginning to cry. Humphrey, still in his fighting mode walked over to Lilly and let her cry into his shoulder. "Thank you" Lilly said still crying in his shoulder.

"This is what brothers are for" Humphrey said. She cried for about 5 minutes before stopping, leaving a wet spot on Humphrey's shoulder. "Lilly, why don't you go into the den and play with your pup to keep your mind off of this" Humphrey said. Lilly nodded and walked into the den to see her pup asleep, so she laid in front of her and fell asleep, too. Humphrey didn't even want to give Soulless a slow death because he couldn't stand to look at him. They untied.

"Sweets, go into my den" Humphrey said. Sweets obeyed and Humphrey took his claw through Soulless's throat and threw him off the cliff. They walked back into the den to see Lilly asleep with her pup and Sweets in the corner, and Jenny and Mauder in the other corner playing with Humphrey and Kate's pups.

"Sweets, your lucky because I just made a medicine that stops pregnancy, take this" Humphrey said handing her a purple liquid in a leaf, but she took it and left.

"I feel so sorry for Lilly, she's a nice, beautiful wolf and all of her husbands cheated or divorced her. She doesn't deserve that" Humphrey said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, sorry for the short chapter**

"I know she doesn't deserve to be treated that way" Kate said.

"There has been one thing I noticed about her though, she looks like she loves me, but I'm married to you. And it has never been better; I don't think she should marry again because I don't like seeing her like that. I don't like seeing you like that, hell, I don't like my family being that. I think Lilly sees me as the father of her pup, and I will do that just as long as she doesn't do anything that would mess up our marriage" Humphrey explained.

"I know Lilly loves you and I'm okay with you being the father of her pup, just as long as she doesn't try anything funny with you" Kate said in a serious tone, but they didn't know Lilly was listening to the whole conversation. She smiled and went to sleep, even though it was about 2 in the afternoon. Humphrey and Kate watched their pups play with their grandparents. Kate was learning to cope with the fact of two of her son's death. Humphrey, acted strong, but really on the inside, a part of his heart was killed. Humphrey's back was fully healed. Kate was enjoying sitting in the shallow snow watching her pups, until they heard a blood curling yelp. They turned to see Lila's paw cut on Lilly's claws. She limped over to her parents, and Humphrey examined her cut. He licked it and the blood stopped.

"You got to be very carful around your aunt Lilly, I'm training her to be a assassin and she wears those claws to protect herself and Flower. Be real nice to aunt Lilly because she is very sad" Humphrey explained.

"Okay" Lila responded. Humphrey kissed her and let her keep playing. "Kate, what's wrong?" Humphrey asked seeing her sad.

"I'm jealous of you" Kate said.

"And I'm jealous of you. You're lovable, beautiful, and perfect. I'm just all over the place" Humphrey said kissing Kate at the end.

"I know, it's just that the pups all come to you. I know they love me but they always come to you" Kate explained.

"They see me as the model because I'm the male. Pups always look up to the male until they realize the female is more important" Humphrey explained. Kate looked up and licked Humphrey's cheek.

"You always know how to bring me back up" Kate said smiling. They watch the pups suddenly crash and fall asleep from exhaustion. "I can't believe that was us at one time." They heard whimpering and looked to see it was Lilly having a bad dream.

"I think we should wake her up" Humphrey said, but as he said it, Lilly woke with a gasp.

"Oh thank god, she's fine" Lilly said with a relived sigh.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Kate asked.

"I had a dream where Garth came back and tortured Flower" Lilly explained, as she nuzzled Flower.

"That won't happen when I'm alive" Humphrey growled.

"Yes, babe, you showed us a great demonstration of that" Kate said with a short chuckle. Humphrey looked outside to see it was sunset.

"Dang, time goes by fast" Humphrey said with a yawn. Kate went into the snow and watched the sunset as Humphrey watched the beauty of her fur in the orange and purple sunset. Eventually, the sun sat and the lovers went into the den to go to sleep. Kate curled into a ball and Humphrey kissed her, said I love you and wrapped himself around Kate. They both slowly drifted to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Common, you people need to give me motivation! Feel free to tell me how my story is and give me some ideas!**

Lilly woke up being very happy. It is Christmas. She was still depressed that she was a single parent and the loves of her life turned against her. Kate woke up second, which was very unusual, as anyone before Humphrey was unusual. Kate got worried and checked his pulse, but as she did, she noticed a cut shaped in a 'x' right across where his heart is. It was pretty deep. His pulse was a lot slower than normal, now Kate was worried that her love died on the dat of Christmas. She noticed a note scribed in the ground:

_The devil has came to fight me, and I might not make it. I was totally unprepared so I did all I could to protect you. Kate, I want you to stay strong and know that I love you, to everyone else, remember me and stay strong. I have successfully killed him, but I'm on the bridge of death. I want everyone to pray and hopefully I will awake. Just remember me as your hero.  
>-Humphragod a.k.a, Humphrey<em>

Kate was in tears but she followed Humphrey's request. She got Lilly to read the note and she had a hard time holding back her tears. Just as he requested, she prayed. Eventally everyone got to read it and did as he requested. Kate walked by him and noticed his pulse getting quicker and his breath coming back.

"Everyone! He's coming back!" Kate yelled happily. Everyone crowded around the den to see Humphrey coming back to life. He slowly opened his eyes to see everyone around him.

"Thank you for doing as I requested" Humphrey said. Everyone happily howled and Kate ran to him and kissed him. She hugged him tightly as he responded in letting out a pained yelp and blacking out.

"Were all safe, and now we can have a nice Christmas" Kate announced as everyone began to leave. A few minutes later Humphrey woke up.

"Please don't my chest" Humphrey said nuzzling Kate. The pups walked over to their father and hugged him on his back so they didn't hurt him. "Merry Christmas." Humphrey pulled 5 items out of behind him. He gave all the pups one as long with Kate. Hope got a tail tie thing of 28 carat gold, it's form was a Waterfall. Lila got a bracelet of titanium that represented herself. Humphrate got a paw knife, similar to Humphrey's, bit completely dull. Katie got a bracelet of, well, 28 carat white gold, platinum, and some titanium. Kate's gift, was from Humphrey truly. It was a tail charm, of Humphrey and Kate rubbing noses, solid 28 carat gold, and with the words 'stop staring' on it that made Kate giggle.

"It's EXACTLY what I need, and I'm not joking" Kate said.

"Thank you" All the pups said at once

"I'm glad you like them, thank your mom, too. She picked out what we should get you" Humphrey said.

"Thank you" The pups said again, as Kate nodded. Kate looked behind her to see her gift to Humphrey, and gave it to him. Humphrey couldn't believe it, as it was a 28 carat 6 inch diamond claw.

"Kate, this is amazing" Humphrey said.


	10. Chapter 10

A cold gust of wind blew into the den and all the wolves shivered. Humphrey, Kate, and all the pups cuddled into one giant ball as Lilly and her pup were in the corner shivering, and  
>Humphrey's parents in another corner sleeping.<p>

"Lilly, come over here, we don't want you or your pup to get sick" Kate said as her and Humphrey made some room for them. Lilly quickly put Flower then herself into that spot as Humphrey and Kate snuggled tightly around again to keep everyone warm.

"Thank you" Lilly said as she quickly stopped shivering. It was about 22* in Jasper and the wolves really felt it. Humphrey decided it was too cold and opened the secret door with his claw and put all of his family inside of it, and shut the door. He walked over to a bottle of propane with a heating nozzle on it, and lit a match to start the heater, instantly heating the giant room.

"Is this better?" Humphrey asked.

"Definitely" Kate answered walking over to it.

"Kate, don't touch it. It's highly explosive" Humphrey warned as Kate backed away from it. Lilly sat on her haunches as all the pups calmly played, as it was almost night. Humphrey walked behind a armor suit and pulled out a caribou he caught yesterday. Everyone ate their fair share, leaving none left, then laying down. Kate snuggled on Humphrey's chest as he put his right leg over Kate's neck, making her feel safe. All the pups began playing with their new presents. Lilly was silently crying, seeing how much love Humphrey and Kate share. She was really depressed. Lilly had no one to share her love with, no one to hold her and love her. The one she truly loved was Humphrey, but Humphrey was married to the one he truly loved, Kate. Kate caught a glimpse of Lilly crying.

"What's wrong, Lilly?" Kate asked.

"It's just that I have no one to truly express my feelings for, Flower is the only one keeping me back from killing myself" Lilly explained. Kate got out of Humphrey's grasp and walked over to Lilly.

"I know you love Humphrey. I know you loved Garth and Soulless. I am very sorry. I'm not trying to be rude, but you have to put that behind you. I felt like you when Polar and Enson were killed, but I put it behind me and I'm fine now. I really want you to do the same" Kate whispered. "I want me to promise me you will" Kate added.

"I will try my best" Lilly replied. Kate walked over to the pups all asleep from playing all day. She walked over to Humphrey who was almost asleep waiting for her. Kate snuggled back into his grasp, kissed him, and they both fell asleep. Lilly decided to do what her sister said and also feel asleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be better…


	11. Chapter 11

Candu rushed into the head Alpha and Omega den. There was very bad news. Candu saw the family asleep so he decided just to wake Humphrey. He walked into the secret den and Humphrey jolted awake hearing paws on the ground.

"Sir, we are going to war with the north, and the south has decided to join" Candu spoke.

"Here's the plan: Me and Kate get in armor, go to the head Alphas, put my new diamond claw to his and her throught, and if they refuse to call off the war, kill them." Humphrey explained.

"That is the best plan I ever heard, also the safest. When do you plan on doing this?" Candu asked.

"Would you mind watching our pups?" Humphrey asked.

"I would be honored to, so I'm guessing you will go as soon as Kate wakes." Candu said, and if on cue, Kate woke up.

"Let's put on our armor, we have business to do" Humphrey said as Kate stood.

"War?" Kate asked. Humphrey nodded as he put Kate's armor on her, along with the sharp claws. Humphrey went to the back of the den, and came with his extra heavy duty bad-ass armor. Candu almost passed out from fear. There was still Tony's blood on it.

"We'll be leaving now, Thanks" Humphrey said as he and Kate left. It only took half a hour to get through the northern guard wolves, since they had armor. They arrived at the head Alpha's den. Both Alphas jumped at the sight of the strange wolves. "Were from the western-eastern pack(Puts diamond claw to head male's throught) I heard something about a war" Humphrey said as Kate put her 28 carat gold claw to the head female. "You don't mess with my pack, as I am the god Humphragod." Both Alpha's eyes were wide.

"We don't want to kill, but if it's the only choice to protect my pack, were happy to" Kate said.

"You really think we're going to cut off the war, and you can't kill me with that fragile diamond" The male said.

"I actually don't know if it will, I just got it. I guess you will be my test pilot" Humphrey said smiling evilly. He slowly pulled the claw back away from his throught. He quickly swiped it across the male's side, leaving a extremely deep cut. "Well, now that you know it works quite well, what do you say, or I'll let my wife do the same to yours" Humphrey said triggering the males weak spot as he was bleeding.

"The wars off, permanently" The male said. Kate released the female and they both left, heading towards the south. When they arrived at the head Alphas den, the Alphas jumped from fear.

"You're not working with the northern pack anymore, am I right?" Humphrey asked showing his claw.

"No we aren't" They both said at once. Humphrey and Kate left. They arrived to see Candu and Lilly playing with the pups. Then it hit Humphrey, Candu's wife left him for another male, and Candu looked like he was having a great time with Lilly.

"Now that that's taken care of, Candu, can I speak with you privately?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure" Candu replied walking behind Humphrey.

" I need you to listen closely. You have recently been in a divorce, right?"

"Yes sir"

"Do you like Lilly? be honest" Humphrey asked.

"Yes sir, a lot"

"She has been throught a lot, and she needs a father to her pup, I'm not forcing you to marry her, I'm just asking that you would give her a chance, and if you accept, I need you to treat her right, she's been through two divorces, and I hate seeing my family being like that; I also noticed that she looks like she likes you. So I'm asking you to ask her out"

"I promise I will treat her with all the love and respect that I have"

"Well, what you waiting for go ask her out" Humphrey said as Candu sprinted to the den(In here he's the normal size of a wolf, not like in the movie).

"Lilly…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the short chap, you could pm me to give me some new ideas IF they would it in the story really good. I'm gonna go play Call of Duty Modern warfare 2. yes, i know it is out dated but its all i could afford untill my parents could pay me the $325 they owe me...**

"I know this is a little early, but… Will you go on a date with me?" Candu asked.

"Only if you answer this: Did Humphrey force you?" Lilly asked

"Not at all" Candu replied as Lilly tackled him to the ground in a hug. They began talking, realizing they were made for each other. They both got divorced twice, they both love turtles, they like a lot of the same things, and they are protective over loved ones, but not as near as Humphrey is.

**Over to Humphrey, Kate, and their pups**

"I wonder who will win the cleaning race" Kate said trying to trick the pups into cleaning themselves. It seemed to work because the pups sprinted to the river that separated the east and west, and jumped into the river and cleaned themselves. Hope came out first.

"I win!" Hope howled happily. She shook the water out of her fur, then Humphrey came over and brushed her fur on her small body. All the pups did the same, and Humphrey brushed Lila, and Kate brushed Humphrate and Katie.

"Don't get yourselves dirty again" Kate said. Out of nowhere, Katie ran up to them with a bloody scratch on the left side of her face.

"Hutch hit me" She said as she cleaned the cut in the river.

"What exactly happened?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, I went to get caribou and when I came back, the pups were playing in the den with Hutch asleep. I got mad and yelled and… oh. I hit him, I sorta deserved it then" Katie said.

"Honestly, I think you should stop worrying about you pups. You two are just beating each other and one day its going to get out of hand and one of you will be killed right in front of your pups" Humphrey said cleaning her cut out with a herb.

"I mean, what's the whole point of fighting? Look at me and Humphrey, we haven't got in a single fight and that's the way it's going to stay. Don't spend your time on earth fighting, use it for love. This whole world is getting consumed by hate. Humphrey actually proved it to me" Kate explained.

"I have never seen it like that, thank you Kate, you helped me see that"

"Thank Humphrey, he taught me that" Kate said

"Well Thank you Humphrey."


	13. Chapter 13

"Know we need to get you to have a little Eve shown to you" Kate said sarcastically.

"Speaking of your parents, we haven't seen them in quite a while" Humphrey said.

"Well, pups? What do you think of seeing Grandpa Winston and Grandma Eve?" Kate asked. They all shouted yes and jumped in happiness.

"I'm not going, your mom's too scary" Katie said to Kate.

"Well, that's only when you make her mad or let her think of certain things. She literally tried to kill me multiple times but once she learns who you actually are she either hates your guts or loves you to death, and I'm lucky I didn't get the first one" Humphrey said seriously.

"And why don't you bring your pups, Midnight is my favorate. Pure black with the almost-as-beautiful as Humphrey's eyes but in Yellow. Damn, she's a beautiful pup! I gotta give it to her" Kate said remembering Midnight, Wild, and Spirit.

"I'll go get them, they'll be my protection if I say something wrong" Katie said with a chuckle. A few minutes later, Katie, Hutch, And their pups came. Hutch looked beaten and bruised.

"Damn, Katie, the condition Hutch is in I believe you are violating a pack law. After we go to Eve's, it will be against pack law for me not to put you in a day in the den of shame. I hate doing it but I have to" Humphrey said sadly. Katie just nodded and they began walking to Winston and Eve's den. Humphrey pulled Hutch aside to talk to him privately.

"Ok, tell me what exactly is happening" Humphrey demanded.

"Well, the pups don't exactly like to sleep so I stay up with them and sometimes when Katie leaves me alone I sometimes fall asleep and she gets mad at me. I know for sure I'm not getting a divorce but I would like her to stop that, last week she broke me middle toe because Midnight slipped out of the den and got a very small cut on her side. I hold my anger back but today it seeped out of me. I told her I was sorry though" Hutch explained.

"Yes, I know my sister will be a control freak sometimes but she thinks she is under a lot of stress with three pups, and imagine how I was when we still had six pups, I would give practically anything to be able to have them back- oh, Emithesis might be alive, and he might be able to release their bodies and souls. Oh god I hope she still is." Humphrey said.

"Why are you worried about her being alive or dead?"

"Because HE, not she, is only half god. And I'm only a third god, but if you have any in you, you still get powers but if your not full, your basically a mortal with god powers. Complicated, huh?" Humphrey explained.

"Very"

"Wait until you see that all my pups turn to quarter Gods, That should be in about a month" Humphrey said.


	14. Chapter 14

Humphrey and Hutch quickly caught up to the others, and they were about half way to Winston and Eve's den. Humphrey's pups jumped onto his back, luckily for them, he wasn't wearing any armor, and they took a free ride.

"Having fun, babe?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Other than the 200 pounds of wolf on my back, yeah" Humphrey grunted. "It's just like assassin school, AGAIN" Humphrey said.

"They had you pull around that much weight when you were young?" Kate asked, surprised.

"Actually it was 600 pounds, I was the only wolf that could do that. That is why I have so much muscle" Humphrey replied. Kate's jaw dropped, but took the opportunity to ride on his back, along with the 4 pups. "I have good news, or bad news. We may be able to get Polar and Enson back, BUT, before you get your hopes up, the only God that will be able to do that, may have died from his old age" Humphrey explained. Katie thought it would be funny to jump onto Humphrey's upper back, to also get a ride. Humphrey's legs started shaking from the 2 150lbs adult wolves, and the 4 50lbs pups.

"Okay, this is getting pretty hard" Humphrey grunted. He saw Hutch smile. "Don't even think about it. You'll break something" Humphrey grunted, but Hutch didn't listen. He got on top of Katie and Humphrey's legs were shaking violently, but luckily for Humphrey, they only had 50 feet left. Humphrey made it in the den. Winston and Eve saw him, looked at each other, and bursted into laughter. Humphrey's legs gave out as he fell to the ground. All the wolves got off of him and sat down.

"You wolves really take advantage of our pack leader, don't you?" Winston asked as he calmed down.

"I think I might have broken one of my toes" Humphrey said.

"I bet you did, that was like 750lbs of wolf on your back" Eve said. "Where's Lilly?"

"She's with Candu and her pup" Kate answered.

"I want to see her pup" Eve said.

"I'll get Humphrey" Hutch said.

"I doubt that, I have so much muscle I weigh 300lbs." Hutch's eyes widened along with everyone else's.

"Okay, no one can lift that much so we'll just wait, and we could play with these pups" Winston said.

"Who ever even imagined a wolf can have that much muscle?" Eve asked. Everyone looked at Humphrey's sleeping muscular form.

"Wait, if he always had that much muscle why didn't he protect me from that bear?" Kate asked.

"The wolf and bear Gods promised to never touch each other's kind" Katie explained.

"Are you part God, like your brother?"

"Nope, I never knew why though" Katie answered. They all looked at Humphrey who's fur was brisling up. He jolted awake.

"Hell (pant) is (Pant) rising"


	15. Chapter 15

"What!" Everyone screamed at the same time. Humphrey's armor started appearing on him, along with his sinister grin when someone messes with his family. Out of nowhere, his family's armor appeared along with armor with the pups.

"Their coming" Humphrey said in a cold, emotionless voice. They quickly understood what he meant.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Kate asked.

"The God's vision. Our pups will turn into 1 quarter God's in about 5 minutes, along with you. I don't know exactly what you would be, but all I know is it will be good" Humphrey explained. "Come Here!" He yelled, confusing everyone. But, everyone noticed the two young wolves in platinum armor, excluding their faces.

"Polar, Enson!" Kate yelled as she ran over and put them in a hug.

"They are exactly like me, except for the over-protective side" Humphrey explained.

"We really missed you" the two young wolves said in a deep and powerful voice. Kate was surprised. It appeared as they grew.

"Hey, Humphrey? Why did my armo- Oh" Lilly said walking in to see everyone else covered in armor.

"Why exactly are all of you covered in armor, and are these wolves Polar and Enson?" Candu asked.

"I'm so sorry that all that happened. My God's vision told me Satan was coming but I panicked. He's coming next year, though" Humphrey explained as his paws turned the same aqua blue as his eyes. All the armor came off- except for Polar and Enson. Then, Lila, Katie, Humphrate, and Hope turned that same blue. Kate also glowed in the same blue as the pups. Suddenly, Humphrey fell to the ground, heavily panting, also the glow stopped.

"I'm taking it that you turned us part God?" Kate asked. Humphrey only nodded before he feel asleep.

"Ohh, Lilly? Is that Flower?" Eve asked looking at the white and purple pup. Lilly nodded as Eve walked over to Flower. Flower was scared at seeing another wolf that could harm her, so she hid behind her mother's leg. "It's okay Flower, I'm not gonna hurt you" Eve said calmly. Flower looked up at her mother, who gave her a nod, and slowly walked towards Eve. Eve laid on her side, and pulled Flower close to her.

"I'm your Grandma Eve" Eve said as she kissed her forehead. Winston walked over, but calmly.

"I'm Grandpa Winston" Winston introduced himself. Eve let go of Flower. "Go play" Lilly said.

"Lilly, you should have been with us earlier, you would of got a free ride" Kate said.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"We made Humphrey haul all the pups, me, Katie, and Hutch all on his back"


	16. Chapter 16

**i am very sorry for the shorter chapters, bur I got very depressed and thought this would work.**

Lilly looked at Kate in disbelief.

"That's like half a ton of wolf!" Lilly exclaimed. Kate nodded. Kate relized something, wrong. Humphrey's parents weren't there when they said they would be.

"Lilly, I'm gonna go grab Humphrey's parents" Kate said walking out of the den. After a short walk, she arrived at her den. She saw Humphrey's parents, but they weren't moving. Kate got worried and checked for a pulse… None. She saw a note written beside them, that Humphrey really needed to see. She ran back to her parent's den, head hanging low in sadness. Eve saw her daughter like that.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Eve asked in a soft, comforting voice.

"Humphrey and Katie's parents are… dead" Kate said with tears running down her cheeks. Katie was in pure shock. Sure, her parents are old, but they were tough and a survivor.

"Did you cheek for a pulse?" Katie asked in pure shock. Kate nodded. Katie broke down crying into Hutch's shoulder, as Lilly started welling up.

"But there was a note, left for you and Humphrey" Kate added sadly. Humphrey woke up to see his mate in tears.

"What wrong?" Humphrey asked.

"Your not gonna like it, but it's in the den" Kate answered as Humphrey got up.

"I'll watch the pups" Eve said as Humphrey and Kate walked to their den in silence. They arrived, and Humphrey saw his parents laying in the middle of their den.

"What's so bad about them sleeping… wait, no they can't be" Humphrey said checking for pulse. Humphrey hung his head, but noticed a note:

_Dear Humphrey and Katie,_

_We are very sorry for leaving you, but we been keeping a secret from you two, you both are full Gods, along with Kate and Humphrey and Kate's pups. We do not know why Katie's mate or pups don't have any God in them. We wish for you not to weep, but stay strong. We love you and always will, were really sorry for leaving you two, but only your father was a God, but he married a mortal which changes him, and to you Kate, you were not a normal wolf, you were a immortal waitig to be changed. We hope you have a good and happy life,_

_Mauder and Jenny_

Humphrey obeyed his parents wish, and looked up to Kate. "Who ever thought you were just waiting for a full God to change you" Humphrey said in a 'I'm okay' tone, giving her a nuzzle. He walked up right beside the pond outside his den, and started digging.

"You are taking this real good Humphrey, I feel real proud of you" Kate said joining Humphrey.

"It's just what they wish, and to be totally honest, they were both suffering cancer, and there's no cure that I found. Haven't you noticed they haven't done much? They're in a better place" Humphrey said as he finished digging. Kate was totally shocked about Humphrey's speech, but putting all the pieces together, he was fully right. They walked back to the past pack leaders den. "Katie, would you like to see them before they get buried?" Katie shock her head. "I understand, but their grave is right next to the pond outside my den" Humphrey said walking back to burry them, with Kate. Humphrey pulled out some gold plating from the back of his den, along with some titanium, being heavy on his jaws. Kate watched in amazement as Humphrey made them beautiful coffins. Humphrey gently placed Jenny in the gold coffin, then Mauder in the titanium coffin. Humphrey gently placed them both in the one whole, so they could live the afterlife with each other.

"Goodbye, I'll never forget you two" Humphrey said before lightly covering them up, and then walking to Kate's parents den. It was sunset. "Alright, were going to go to sleep" Humphrey said outloud, leading Kate and his pups back to the den, then falling asleep with Kate cuddled against him.


	17. Chapter 17

Kate happened to wake up before Humphrey, a rare thing. She decided that he needed to be soothed. Kate separated from Humphrey's grip, stretched, and walked behind Humphrey, being careful to not trip over Hope, who always cuddled up next to her dad. She brought her paw to his left front shoulder, slowly, and started rubbing it very softly. Kate laid down, so she could massage both of his front shoulders at once.

"Good morning, Alpha" Humphrey moaned out from his sleep.

"Good morning to you, Omega" Kate replied back as she scooted her paws a little lower. Humphrey was loving this; he enjoyed the feeling of the two soft paws rubbing against his strained muscle, reliving them. Kate moved all the way to his rear shoulders, making his already fast-wagging tail, go even faster. "You like that don't you?" Kate asked, not seductively, she was just curious. She noticed he fell asleep, 'Dang, I guess he really did need that' Kate thought as she stopped her paws, and started to eat up his face (not literally, you perverted people), causing light giggles to escape his muzzle. Candu walked in on them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you happen to know where Lilly is?" Candu whispered. Kate stopped licking Humphrey's face for second, to answer.

"Right behind Humphrey" Kate said as she continued to eat up his face.

"Thank you, ma'am" Candu said. 'God, she doesn't even care if anyone watches them, they must really love each other. I just hope it doesn't get any further than face licking' Candu thought as he laid behind Lilly, and give her a nibble on the ear to wake her up. Kate found a sensitive area on his face, and continued to lick it as his giggles got louder.

"Stop, please" Humphrey begged. Kate decided to cut him a break, and stopped. "What was that all about, my baby?" Humphrey asked as he rolled over to face Kate, and even through in a kiss.

"I thought you would need some extra love" Kate answered. "Hey, I was thinking about things, so would you like to add another member to our family?"

"You know I hate saying no to you, but no until all of our pups move out next year" Humphrey replied nicely.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking about" Kate said.

"You done with all your love yet?" Lilly asked sarcastically.

"Actually Lilly, I was thinking on taking Kate on a small date in a couple minutes, would you mind watching our pups for like, I don't know, a hour? And no were not mating" Humphrey said seeing the evil grin appear on Lilly's face.

"I wouldn't mind doing that" Lilly said.

"Well lets go Kate" Humphrey said helping Kate up.

"Are you going to howl for me" Kate asked anxiously.

"You'll see soon".


	18. Chapter 18

As Humphrey and Kate walked out of the den, they heard distant yell for them. Humphrey saw Vixen, one of his head Alphas. A short minute later, he walked up to them.

"What should we do about Katie, sir?" Vixen asked.

"You could release her, and tell everyone not to bug me or Kate for the whole day unless it's a life or death situation" Humphrey answered.

"Thank you, sir" Vixen said as he left.

"Make sure to tell her I love her" Humphrey shouted as he walked away with Kate.

"Will do" Vixen shouted back. Humphrey led Kate into the forest, away from all worries, to a beautiful place. It had everything. Fields of perfect flowers, a small and quiet stream, trees surrounding every side with their melodic, peaceful voices playing around. Then Kate found something no one else can mistake as Humphrey's; a giant silver moon with a gold statue of Kate, and a platinum statue of Humphrey howling to the moon.

"Wow…" Is what Kate could manage out as she fell back to her haunches into a field of flowers; the ones Humphrey brings to her on the moonlight howls. "How… did—Wow…" Kate stuttered out. She noticed a small looking opening; but she was wrong. It was a gigantic den. Then, when she thought nothing could be better than that, Humphrey started howling his magical, dominating, soft howl. Kate decided, what the hell, and joined in with him with her angelic, calm, and dancing howl. Even though it was midday, they acted as it was midnight as young adults. After 10 minutes of their howls piercing the air, gaining everyone's attention to joy-filled tears, they had to bring it to a end.

"So, you think this is a better place for our den?" Humphrey asked, leaving his 3 human years of work being decided by the one he truly loved.

"I absolutely love it, but how long is it the feeding grounds?" Kate asked.

"About two minutes, it's just right there" Humphrey answered.

"Well, how do I say this… GET THE PUPS!" Kate yelled, obviously over-excited.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. We still got half an hour" Humphrey said. He leaned his head to hers, and connected their muzzles in a big kiss, it lasted about 3 minutes.

"How about we just relax for a couple minutes?" Kate suggested.

"Well, let's just lay down and watch the clouds" Humphrey said laying on his back in a patch of the purple flowers, followed by Kate. They leaned in such a way that they managed to touch each others body. They looked at the clouds for about 20 minutes, then they both fell asleep in each other's warmth.

**About two hours later…**

"Hey, wake up you two, your date is well over" a familiar voice, who happened to be Lilly's, shouted at them.

"Huh, how long were we out?" Kate asked.

"About 3 hours. This is a amazing place though" Lilly commented.

"Well thank you. This is our new den site" Kate said, but ended in a pleasureful growl, caused by Humphrey massaging her upper shoulders.

"Hey, where's the pups?" Humphrey asked.

"Shakey and Reba took them to play with theirs, and they seem to have fun."

"Wait, how did you find us?" Kate asked.

"Your scent and your howl" Lilly answered.

"Dang, should have bathed before coming here. Well, you're the first to see our new den, then" Humphrey said.

"How exactly did your 1 hour date turn into 3 hours if you didn't mate?" Lilly asked with a mischievous smile.

"We did not mate, we already have enough pups to worry about. Please don't make me mad Lilly, I am the God of pain and sometimes the God instinct takes over" Humphrey explained trying to remain calm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What is Kate the God of then?"

"What do you see when you take a glance of her?" Humphrey shot a question back.

"Beauty. Oh. Is there anything else?"

"To admit, Love and power. The pups, a very different story" Humphrey said.

"Well, you took time from my day, so please explain" Lilly said.

"Yeah, you haven't told me yet" Kate said getting a sly bit angry.

"Well, the thing is… I don't know… if… all… the pups are… Gods" Humphrey difficulty said.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Well, all I know for sure is Hope, Polar, and Enson are Gods. Which they're the Gods of Beauty, happiness, strength, and a little of hate. Interesting Breed, isn't it?" Humphrey said. Kate and Lilly nodded in acceptance. Humphrey signaled the two females to follow him into the den. There was a caribou, and a room full of even more metal items. They all ate the caribou rather quickly, being pretty hungry.

"So Lilly, how's it going with Candu?" Kate asked.

"It's going great. He seems to really love Flower and treat her like his own, too. I think he would actually be perfect for me" Lilly said. A male howl sliced through the air, alerting Lilly. "Oh, Candu wants me, be back latter, don't forget your pups!" Lilly said as she ran out of the den to see Candu and Flower.

"Humphrey?"

"Yes?"

"Please stop giving me gifts, it becoming to overwhelming for me. Just howl and love me and the pups for a little, I need a break"

"Hey, I only do it because I love you"

"I love you, too.


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you want to do now?" Humphrey asked. Kate looked at him and smiled.

"How about we go check up on our pups?" Kate suggested.

"Okay, that it is then" Humphrey said helping Kate sit up, and start walking towards the Feeding Grounds, the main part of the territory. Humphrey and Kate were very tiered, they couldn't figure out why though, and walked in silence to Shakey and Reba's den. In about five minutes time, they arrived. When they walked in, they saw 9 pups on the floor sleeping. Shakey and Reba had 2 pups; both looking like Reba; one male, one female.

"Hey Shakes" Humphrey greeted.

"You two are finally here. Did your date escalate into something bigger?" Shakey asked raising an eyebrow.

"NO! Why does everyone think that! You could smell us if you don't believe me!" Humphrey whisper-yelled.

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know. Your pups were great. Especially Hope. She's an angel" Shakey said.

"She literally is an angel. The angel guardian of Hope" Humphrey explained.

"Why am I not surprised?" Shakey asked.

"Maybe because my whole family is special" Kate said with a smile. Humphrey walked up and put all the pups on his back, including Flower, but not Reba's pups. Humphrey also picked up Kate.

"You sure you can do that, Humphrey?" Shakey asked.

"I've held more, bye!" Humphrey said as he exited the den.

"Bye, we did feed them" Reba said as they left. As they were walking, they saw Eve, who happened to have a strange scent around her; her tail between her legs.

"Mom, what's that smell?" Kate asked on Humphrey's back.

"I'm in heat. Will you mind me hiding with you?" Eve asked.

"Sure, we were just going home; follow us" Kate said as she motined Humphrey to go to their new den.

"Where you going?" Eve asked.

"Our new den; just prepare yourself for amazement" Kate said. When they got there, Eve literally passed out. Humphrey put everyone in the den, then came back to grab Eve.

"Hey Eve, Wake up" Humphrey said as she woke up.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone crazy for me over my heat" Eve said.

"I'm not affected by that. It's a God thing" Humphrey said as Eve walked in the den.

"Where's dad?" Kate asked.

"I'm trying to avoid him. He is strongly affected by my heat" Eve explained.

"Okay… didn't need to know that…" Kate said uncomfortably.

"So how's retirement been so far, Eve?" Humphrey asked. Eve laid down.

"It's been good. A little boring to be honest" Eve replied. Humphrey sighed.

"Something wrong, Babe?" Kate asked.

"Most likely. Eve, let me see your paws" Humphrey demanded.

"… Okay…" Eve said showing Humphrey her front left paw. Humphrey carefully studied it. He saw the bad news.

"Eve, I have some bad news… you have… what my parents had. I'm afraid I still haven't found a cure" Humphrey said with sadness.

"I'm going to die?" Eve asked.

"I didn't say that. Luckily we have our little Hope who happens to be able to heal" Humphrey said slightly happier. "But it will be painful." Eve gulped.

"Hey, Humphrey? It's getting late. We should get some decent sleep" Kate said. Humphrey nodded, and Kate laid down near the pups. Humphrey quietly walked over there, slowly bringing his chest into her neck and back.

"I love you, Kate. Sleep well"

"I love you too, Humphrey. Sweet dreams" As they both drifted into a deep sleep.

'_Wow, I thought they were just acting that way. But I'm so wrong. No wonder Kate couldn't marry Garth, that sick bastard. Well I better sleep off this heat" _Eve though as she fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

__**(A/N) Sorry for not updating, school has been very hard. I got a new computer, I know you think that's awesome, but it's very anoying to me. Transfering files, music pics... UGH**

_**Meanwhile as the family sleeps, with Lilly and Candu…**_

"So, Lilly? What do you think about Flower?" Candu asked looking up at the moon.

"Well, she's beautiful and one of the best things that have ever happened to me" Lilly replied, following his gaze at the half-moon.

"Well, I have to agree with her being beautiful, but she gets that from her mother. So, would you like her to be an Alpha or Omega?" Candu asked.

"Well, she looks like a laid-back Omega, but whatever she chooses is fine to me" Lilly replied.

"Do you think we should get married one day?" Candu asked. Lilly's eyes narrowed in the happiness of him asking that.

"Yes, for sure" Lilly replied in a dazed voice.

"Well, since we've been dating for a little while, how about a wedding next Sunday?" Candu asked as he turned to look in her eyes. Lilly literally jumped with joy.

"YES! YES! YES!" Lilly exclaimed jumping up and down. Candu couldn't hold it in anymore. He bursted into a laughing fit. Once they both regained composure, Winston walked in.

"Hey, sweety? Have you seen your mother?" Winston asked nicely.

"Well, she did say that she wanted to sleep alone tonight, but will be back tomorrow" Lilly responded.

"Okay, she was in heat and I just wanted to make sure. Goodnight, darling" Winston said as he left their den; Humphrey and Kate's old den.

"Goodnight daddy" Lilly shouted back.

"Well, I better get back to my den. Goodnight, Lilly" Candu said with a kiss to Lilly's forehead.

"Awww, why can't you stay?"

"You know the rules. Comon, only a week, at least"

"Alright, Goodnight, my love" Lilly said curling in a ball, but she realized something was missing… Flower! She left her with Humphrey and Kate. Lilly got up and ran to the den, but was really hard in a new moon with a cloudy sky. When she arrived, she tripped over something, but smelt heat. She looked at what she tripped over and saw her mother.

"Mmhhhh" Eve moaned furiously in her sleep. "Aw, that was you, Lilly. Flower's over there" Eve said as she went back into her _interesting_ dream. No, she wasn't dreaming about sex or mating, she was dreaming about torturing a bunch of wolves. Anyway, Lilly grabbed Flower by the scruff of her neck in her jaws, but really gently, not wanting to hurt her pup.

She tripped over another wolf's leg, but this time the wolf immediately shot up, covered a gold-tan female, and let out a quiet, vicious growl.

"Iss jus illy" Lilly said in a muffled voice, because of her pup. Humphrey's eyes adjusted and saw it was Lilly. He backed out of defense position.

"Oh, Okay. Just be careful" Humphrey said laying back down, face-to-face with Kate and pulled her back into his warmth, as Kate readjusted her head back into Humphrey's warm, soft chest. Lilly continued walking towards her den, arriving it quickly. She cuddled into a ball around her pup, rapidly falling asleep.

_**The next morning…**_

Humphrey woke up, Kate's head hidden in his warm chest, pup on his back (Guess, No points or rewards will be given), and a new batch of white snow outside. He did notice Eve missing. _Today is going to be a great day, I hope_ Humphrey thought. He noticed bad things normally happened on the good days. Humphrey always makes the most out of everything. Hutch was waiting outside the den, patiently.

"Hutch, you could come in" Humphrey said. Hutch walked into the propane-heated den up to Humphrey.

"Sir, I would like to address you about some matters"

"Yes?"

"Well, sir, we did notice that the northern pack is slowly moving towards our territory, and has breached our boundary's last night"

"Are you asking for armor?"

"Well, it would be nice…"

"Around the corner is yours"

"Thank you, sir" Hutch said as he walked to the designated spot, put the 8 gauge steel armor on, and left, careful not to trip over any puppies. _See, I was right_ Humphrey thought. He noticed Kate shifting her head in his chest, slowly waking up.

"Have a good sleep?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah"


	21. Chapter 21

"Well, I hate to say this, but this may be the last time you see me" Humphrey said in a depressed tone. Kate's ears instantly perked up at this.

"What? Why?" She asked. Humphrey deeply sighed.

"There is a God, last of his kind, named Niko. He has used his powers for evil and evil only. I and another God of my breed, Dawn, were selected to fight him off. We have many wolves helping us and most likely sacrificing themselves to keep the world safe" Humphrey briefly explained.

"Okay, promise me you will do all you can to come back. Wait, I thought you were immortal?" Kate asked.

"I am, but that means we can't die of natural causes. I promise I will do all I can to come back" Humphrey said, the last part reassuringly.

"Okay, only because I know you always stick to your promises" Kate said a little bit more cheerfully. Humphrey walked over to the pups, who were still sleeping, and kissed each one indivishually, also spending time to tell them how much he loves them. He finished with them, and walked over to Kate, and sat down beside her.

"I love you, never forget that" Humphrey said giving her a kiss on her lips.

" I love you, and I won't ever forget that" Kate said hugging him tightly, getting lost in the softness of his rather messy fur. They pulled out of the embrace, and Humphrey walked over to the room of his den, put on his new modified armor. This armor, instead of being 22 gauge platinum, was 6 gauge titanium. The armor was covered in designs of his family, and a cut out on the front left leg, displaying the bracelet-thing Kate gave to him. Now his mask, was a totally different deal. It was the same exact replica as Kate's, except for having a lot of cut out designs and made of 8 gauge titanium. The jaws had rather dull teeth, but it makes it easier to rid through flesh.

"Bye Kate"

"Come back soon." Humphrey hugged Kate one last time, and left their new den. He took a deep inhail, and continued walking to his adventure, a long, dangerous, and painful way ahead of him. Humphrey really didn't want to leave Kate and his puppies alone, and was determined to come back safely, unharmed, and get to see his beautiful mate and pups again. His armor was very heavy, but that was the only protection he would have from Niko. Why was Niko evil, no one knows. They were wrong, Humphrey knew. Niko is now an evil God, because, his wife, the love of his life, would come to their den really late every other day. Niko got very curious, and followed her one day, to another male's den. He caught them in the act of cheating. This was the most painful thing that have ever happened to Niko. He left his home, and moved not too far away. Niko started building onto his already massive body, and soon became one of the strongest wolves in the world. With his cold, empty, enraged heart, he killed everyone he knew. He kills everyone in his path.

"Alright, time to go meet Dawn" Humphrey said walking into a deep cave. "Dawn? Your partner is here" Humphrey called out into the den. No one replied, so he causiously walked into the den. He saw a extremely light blue female in the center of the cave, sleeping. "Hey, Dawn? It's time to go." She abrumpedly jumped up into defensive stance. "Calm down, it's just your partner, Humphrey" he said flipping up his mask for proof. Dawn studied him, because she was single, she would try to date this amazing wolf.

"Hey, I was just about to put my armor on" she said, putting it on, seductively.

"Just so you know, I am married and have 6 pups. Just stopping you from trying too hard" Humphrey said sternly, not letting her even think about replqcing Kate.

"Who's the lucky one?"

"Kate." Dawn sighed in defeat. Kate was the most beautiful wolf in the world, also having the most loving heart, matching Humphrey's. "Is that actually your armor?" Humphrey asked jokingly. It was 18 gauge steel, which is very brittle.

"Yeah, is that any better?"

"Well speaking that we have a 12 gauge difference, and mine made from the purist of titanium, yes."

"Do you have a spare?"

"Yes, you can borrow it"

"Thanks" Dawn said, following Humphrey, doing what Kate does.

"If I catch you doing that again, I will not hesitate to punish you" Humphrey growled, clearly mad.

"I'm sorry, it just so... big" Dawn said blushing deeply. Humphrey knew this would be hell if he doesn't do anything about it. Humphrey came back to his and Kate's den, seeing another gray male. He was starting to get angry, but noticed it was Winston. He walked in with Dawn trailing closely behind him.

"Hey Humphrey, who's that?" Winston asked.

"This is a powerful dirty slut" Humphrey quietly mumbled.

"Who?"

"This is Dawn, my partner" Humphrey said walking out with his sisters new armor, not finished in a completely blank platinum shell. Dawn quickly put on the armor, not wanting any trouble.

"Bye, babe. Come home safely" Kate said kissing Humphrey's muzzle, him soon doing the same to her.

"Bye, love. Keep our pups are for me" Humphrey said exiting the den, Dawn still trailing behind him. Humphrey saw her doing it again. He quickly turned around, slapping her front left leg, making her fall with a yelp.

"You are going to listen to me. Do you fucking hear me?" Humphrey asked, Dawn instantly nodded. "You need to work on your defense and reaction skills" Humphrey said.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is just a chapter that's passing the time for their journey, the next chapters will be very good. Just a filler**.

Humphrey was really pissed. This wolf wouldn't stop staring at 'him'. This was a really irratating wolf.

"If you don't stop that, I will fucking tell my mother In law and she'll literally rip you to shreds" Humphrey said extremely pissed.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Have you ever heard of Eve?" Her eyes widened.

"Oh God, I heard she killed a wolf just because he called her daughter something"

"Yep, that's her. Would you like the same the same thing to happen to you? You will never suduce me and will never take my mate away. Do you hear me?"

"No, it's just your so irristable. Cover it or something."

"Would this help?" Humphrey asked, moving to the side of the trail, towards a rock, making a metal 'sheath'. He put it on, it matching the curve of his body, not exposing a bit of him.

"That's a lot more better." Dawn said as she began walk in behind him, down the long, dark, hellish trail. They have already been walking for a day and a half. They found seperate dens, slept separately, ate separately, even drank separately. They were about half a day to the battle location. Humphrey was beginning to get insane. He missed his family already. He snapped out of his thoughts when a giant white wolf started walking with them.

"It's Humphrey, right?"

"It's Lost, right?"

"Were lost!" Dawn exclaimed.

"No, Lost is this wolf's name" Humphrey explained.

"What's up with the thing between your legs?" Lost asked.

"I highly recomened you get one, too. (whisper) She enjoys staring at me, and I have a mate"

"Could you make me one, too? I'm getting married right after this." Lost asked.

"I made a second one, it's right here" Humphrey said as he reached down the exotic chest piece of his armor, and pulled one out. Lost put it on. "Who's the lucky one?"

"Annecka" Lost replied.

"That sounds like a good name. My mate is Kate." Lost's eyes widened.

"The Goddess of beauty?"

"That's her"

"Damn, your lucky. I heard her howl, but it was mixed with a male's, that was amazing"

"Your saying I'm not a male?" Humphrey asked sarcastically.

"I also heard you were a trained Omega"

"Well, at least you got something right about me" Humphrey said jokingly. "Have you ever though of coming to the newly combined central pack?" Humphrey asked, regaining seriousness.

"They would never accept me"

"I accept you"

"Your not the leader though"

"Ahem, My name is Humphrey the central pack leader"

"Sorry"

"I still accept you, and you can have your wedding there, too. The same spot I did"

"That would be perfect. Thank you so much"

"Ugh, I'm still here" Dawn said slightly annoyed.

"So am I" Humphrey said sarcastically. Dawn got mad. She pounced at Humphrey, only to be countered, slammed, and pinned. "Still need to work on your defense skills" Humphrey said getting off her.

"But you the best fighter in the world. Wait, your giving me advice. I should take it"

"Exactly, Dawn. You really need to mature a lot more. You need to stop being so suductive, so obvious, and honestly, you appear to a... ugh,... slut" Humphrey said chocking the last word out.

"You know what, your right. A little descriptive, but honest"

**With Kate**

Kate has been feeling pretty lonely these past days. It's just been her, their puppies, and a couple visitors from time to time. She knew Humphrey would be just fine. She felt it. The pups also knew he would be fine. He's their dad. He can do anything. Well, at least they though. Humphrey going away has offered more bonding time with their mother.


	23. Chapter 23

Well, im back

Humphrey and the others were almost to their destanation, seeing '666' carved in the trees at many places. Dawn has stopped being as horny, and focused more on training. Lost was also training, but all of them combined didn't even reach close to how Humphrey was training. He was lifting everything. He was getting pretty nervous, too. This could be the last time on this earth. He was really confident, though. The beast had not even a chance on beatijg this group, or at least they thought.

"Well, let's pray were gonna live through this" Humphrey said confidently. "I am gonna go back to see my mate and pups, and that's the end of it" Humphrey said even more confidently, if that was possible.

"I gotta go and get married" Lost said happily.

"I gotta go find someone to marry" Dawn said somewhat happily. They walked closer. The scene was 50 feet in front of them.

"Let's let out some howls to get the blood flowing" Lost suggested. Humphrey howled first, completely amazing everyone. It was his genuine howl he did with Kate. To them it sounded purely dominant, pure, true, and loving. The only difference was this one was a lot more energetic and confident. He finally finished.

"Humphrey..., just... wow" Lost said.

"Trust me. Me and my mate get that too musch." Humphrey said.

Dawn went next. She was pretty deep for a female, and some fear caught in it. You could tell she was trying her best to be suductive. She finally ended it. Lost went. His howl was just pure confidence. Really fast, deep, and strong. He finished. They all nodded and headed towards the site. You could smell the blood and rotting flesh.

"Well, let's go see what hell looks like" Humphrey said sarcasticly as they went through the last set of trees, reveiling them to the battle site. Humphrey saw the enemy, Niko. He was a silver-gold wolf, with muscles as big as can be. "Hey, dumbfuck! What's up?" Humphrey asked sarcasticaly, as Dawn and Lost cowered in fear.

"Oh, hey, Humphresis. How's it been, brother-in-law?" Niko asked.

"Eh, pretty good. Not the best but good. This is defenately not going to be your day" Humphrey said, as a clean slicing sound filled the air, reveiling the razor-sharp spikes coming from Humphrey's back and neck armor.

"But, can you do this?" Niko asked as his claws grew. Humphrey did the same, except with gold razor-claws. "Damn, that almost all I got, except for all this muscle" Niko said streaching his foreleg.

**With Kate**

Almost every single male has came to Kate and Humphrey's den, trying to seduce her. She wouldn't let Humphrey down, especially since he was saving the world, just so she could live, with their pups. All of sudden, Salty, a married male came in, with Reba and their 2 pups following.

"We thought you'd need some help getting these horny guys out of here..."

**Back with Humphrey and the Others**

Humphrey and Niko began circling each other. It was a gruesome scene. Wolves cowering, blood all over the place, the two most powerful wolves circling each other. It was very hard..., no, impossible to tell who would win this. Niko was slightly stronger, but he had no armor or weapons. Niko let out a snarl. Humphrey laughed at his failed attempt to scare him. Humphrey scratched him on the leg, Niko instantly falling to the ground.

"Come on! A killer can't be this much of a pussy." Niko got back up. He went for Dawn, but was told otherwise by Humphrey. "Don't hit a girl, your fighting with me, dumbfuck." Niko turned around. He was going to bite him, but he didn't want to risk losing his teeth. He walked towards Humphrey, but stopped when Humphrey's aqua blue eyes turned a deep, fearless, crimson red. "What? Dumbfuck, go paw your pussy if your afraid of me." Niko had it. He charged towards Humphrey, but was found pinned underneath Humphrey. Dawn and Lost were impressed. Humphrey went balls in and is kicking Niko's ass.

"What? How?" Niko said getting up.

"Your a doucecock, that's why" Humphrey said sarcasticly. Niko went and tackled the unexpecting Lost. Humphrey grabbed Niko in his platinum jaws and smacked him into a tree. "Your goal is to kill me. Not anyone else. ME!" Humphrey screamed, and afterwards, bit his side making him yelp. Humphrey was enraged now. He is putting his whole life, one that can not stop of natural causes, on the line just to protect someone he knew.

"That actually hurt" Niko said, but only received one in the neck, quickly and unexpectingly killing the demon wolf. Lost and Dawn's jaws were hanging open.

"No one fucks with my friends" Humphrey said as the two wolves watched his eyes go from red, purple, and finally the origanal blue.

"You did that just to save us? You almost killed yourself just so we are safe?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Humphrey replied sarcastically.

"We never knew you could do that" Lost said as they started walking away from the gruesome scene.

"Well, that's something that's natural. Not given or learned, natural. I'm very protective" Humphrey responded.


	24. Chapter 24

**All right, I'm sorry for being gone, I just have been sick, and still can't hear out of my right ear. This will just be a quick filler, so please enjoy! Oh, and one other thing, have you noticed when I turned Humphrey and Kate into supernatural Gods, that more of those themed storys have started? Wow, did I just start a revolution? **

"So your naturally overprotective?" Dawn asked, dumbing down the question.

"Yes, Dawn. I have killed wolves for touching my family. Any other questions, because we are getting close to jasper" Humphrey asked.

**To Kate**

Salty and Reba left, along with their pups. Kate was alone, her pups playing with her parents, and something tragic happened.

A completely black-furred wolf came into the den, a look of anger in the wolf's eyes. The wolf let out a growl, alerting Kate and waking her from a nap. She quickly stood up, but the black wolf prepared to mount her. She knew what she was going to scream would have no effect, but she had to scream:

"Humphrey! Help!"

**Back with Humphrey**

Humphrey heard Kate's scream, and jolted into a unrealistically speed, leaving Lost and Dawn in a trail of new dust. He literally covered half a mile in 30 seconds, slowing down so he could get in his and Kate's den, a black wolf trying to enter his mate.

He thought quickly, and in half a second, the wolf was on the ground, dead. Kate was so scared out of her mind, that she grabbed whatever was close to her, which was Humphrey, and clenched it tightly.

"It's okay, he's gone now" Humphrey said. _Wait,_ Kate thought. _What am I hugging… wait, Humphrey's back! _Kate's mind screamed.

"Humphrey! You're back!" Kate squealed in happiness. She covered him in kisses, which he didn't mind at all. Dawn and Lost came up panting. The first thing they saw was Humphrey being kissed to death by a female, and then that's when they saw the dead wolf on the ground, which Dawn remembered.

"Why'd you kill him?" Dawn asked, at the verge of tears.

"Well, he was trying to rape my beautiful wife. Kate, this is Dawn and Lost. Lost, Dawn, this is my wife, Kate" Humphrey introduced, as Kate stopped kissing him, and Kate focusing on Dawn.

"Why are you sad, Dawn?" Kate asked.

"That was my brother" Dawn replied.

"Well, I'm sorry. He shouldn't of tried to do something to my little baby. Speaking of which, where are the pups?" Humphrey asked. As if on cue, all six pups came up, beautifully clean. "Wow, you all look good. Just for me?" All the puppies suddenly remembered the voice, as their dad's.

"Dad!" Hope squealed as all the pups came up to nuzzle and hug their father. They released him, a minute later.

"All right. Introduce yourselves and I'll be taking this heavy armor off" Humphrey said walking back into the den, dragging the dead body and Kate following. "Why you coming, Kate?"

"I want to see your body again" Kate said as they trough the body out the rear exit. Kate helped Humphrey remove his armor, revealing his beautiful, masculine body to Kate, as Kate was almost drooling.


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, my whole right side hurts, so why not post another chapter? Enjoy!**

"Well, I see someone's impressed" Lost said walking in, making Kate blush very hard.

"It's okay, Lost. She does this all the time. Now why don't you grab your soon to be wife, and come back here" Humphrey suggested.

"That's a good idea, I will do that" Lost said, pacing at a good jog towards the South Territory. Kate and Humphrey started nuzzling each other, lovingly. Dawn walked in, seeing them giggle and nuzzle each other. _Damn, there such a great couple_ Dawn thought as she faced away towards her new friend's puppies. After a few minutes, the nuzzling stopped.

"I love you sooooooo much" Humphrey said, kissing Kate's forehead, forcing a slight giggle.

"I love you more" Kate said, now taking her turn of kissing Humphrey's forehead.

"I'm sure of that, but I love you the most" Humphrey said, with his one of a kind, gentle, heartwarming smile.

"Me too" Kate said, focusing on the slight blue and grey wolf, playing with her and Humphrey's puppies. "She looks like she's having a ton of fun. You know, I haven't seen Lilly or Cando in a long time" Kate said, leaning onto Humphrey's neck and side.

"She does look like she's having a lot of fun, I wonder if this will change her mind about coming to our pack. She's a lone wolf, believe it or not. I do wonder where Lilly and Cando are…" Humphrey replied, wrapping his left front leg around Kate's upper back, cuddling her closer to him, watching Dawn play with their pups in the sunset.

"You must be hungry, would you like some elk I hunted earlier today?" Kate asked, to both Humphrey and Dawn.

"Yeah, sure. I can stick around for a little while more" Dawn replied, getting up from being pinned by 3 of the pups.

"How about you, Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine just like this" Humphrey replied, cuddling Kate in his grip a little tighter. The scenery was beautiful this time of day, the small pond glistening in orange, the sunset in a blending orange purple. Humphrey felt like he was in heaven. He had his beautiful golden love of his life, pressed tightly to him, the scenery, and the fact that he won't have to worry about his mate or pups getting hurt, it just felt so good to him.

"Thank you for the food, but I have a big question" Dawn said, standing up and sitting in front of the gold and silver couple.

"Okay, go on" Kate said.

"Can I um… join your pack?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Sure, you are very nice to our pups, and they really could use someone to watch them when we can't" Humphrey replied.

"Oh, I forgot, where do I put that armor?" asked, pointing her muzzle towards the armor in the entrance of the den.

"You could keep it" Humphrey said.

"Thank you, you two are really helping me get back to my paws, as Humphrey really knows" Dawn said, winking.

"What does she mean?" Kate asked, looking at Humphrey.

"I'd rather not say" Humphrey said, before Dawn joined in the conversation.

"I was very seductive and slutty" Dawn said, with a guilty smile. Kate gave her a very disappointed look, but it disappeared when she made a promising, reassuring smile.

"Well, there's a den right behind us" Kate said, squirming out of Humphrey's grip to grab the pups. Dawn waved a goodbye, and headed for her new den. Kate came back, with all six pups following her. The pups came in the den, and fell to sleep instantly. Kate moved right outside the entrance of the den, looking up at the newly fallen stars. Humphrey walked up, so he was right beside her.

"Come on, Kate. Let's go get some sleep. I'm exhausted" Humphrey said, following Kate into the den. Kate curled into a lose ball, and a couple seconds later, Humphrey was wrapping himself around her.

"Goodnight, babe. I love you" Kate said.

"I love you too, goodnight" Humphrey said as he watched Kate being consumed by her dreams, he soon joining her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright, here's an interesting chapter. It may be a little jumpy, but why does that matter? Enjoy!**

Humphrey's eyes slowly adjusted to the bright morning rays, revealing his oceanic blue eyes. He slowly turned his head, not wanting to wake his sleeping mate, to see all six of his and Kate's pups, but only 4 asleep. Hope and Humphrate were the ones awake, both of them laying back to back on Humphrey. Then, he heard a yawn, and it happened to be Kate's. She slowly opened her burning amber eyes, direct them to Humphrey, who had just began doing what she loved; nibbling her left ear. She quietly moaned at the feeling, but not too loud, as her puppies were still asleep.

"Good morning, beautiful" Humphrey said in-between nibbles.

"Hmmm… Good morning… love" Kate said between moans. Humphrey chuckled at seeing her like this. But little did they know, someone was waiting for them, and it wasn't a happy visitor. It was one looking for revenge, a wolf that escaped hell… again. It was Soulless, but in a different look. His light gray fur was almost black, his emerald green eyes now a blur between red and black.

He was a demon.

Soulless made a mistake. He gently hit his paw on the ground, alerting Humphrey. Humphrey looked at the entrance of the den, seeing a paw, he somewhat remembered. He jumped up, and made a dominate posture. He looked, and saw what looked like Soulless. He decided to do a casual greeting, getting back to his 'relaxed' posture.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked, sticking out his paw like he never knew Soulless.

"Good" Soulless replied shaking Humphrey's paw, but ended up on his back, completely pinned under Humphrey.

"Do I look like a dumbass, Soulless?" Humphrey asked.

"I just came here to fuck your wife and her sister, then I'll be gone" Soulless replied innocently.

"And when are you planning that?" Kate asked walking out of the den, with her 24 carat gold claw-blades on.

"Damn, you look hot with tho-" Soulless said before being slapped across the face, leaving deep and permanent scratches.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Well, I better make it even" Kate said smacking him across the other side of his face, resulting in a scream of pain. "You better shut the fuck up. My pups are still asleep" Kate said.

"Here, I'll make sure you go to hell this time, and never come back" Humphrey said, unpinning him, and grabbing a sword. Soulless only saw Humphrey for a second before being dragged to a cliff. "Any last words, that don't relate to sex?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, please make it fast and painless" Soulless said.

"I said words, not wishes" Humphrey said. He grabbed the sword in his mouth and slowly slit Soulless throat. He threw Soulless over the cliff and returned to his mate. Surprisingly, all the pups were still asleep, including Hope and Humphrate.

"Thank you Humphrey" Kate said kissing him.

"You know what? I haven't seen my sister in a pretty long time. Would it be okay if I go see her?"

"Sure Humphrey. I'll howl if I need anything" Kate said, soon watching Humphrey walk towards his sisters den. Katie's den wasn't that far from Humphrey's, so he got there relatively quick. What he saw horrified him. His sister was fatal injured, all 3 pups looked dead, and Hutch was in the corner, somewhat injured. Humphrey ran out of the den to grab the supplies to heal them. Once he got tree sap, large leaves, and pain-killing nectar, he sprinted back to the den. He instantly checked on the pups, and Midnight was severally injured, but the only pup alive. He imeadiantly did all he can, then moved onto his sister. She came back to conscious, but wished she didn't.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay. Hutch and Midnight are still alive. I'm very sorry" Humphrey said with tears. He noticed something weird. In Katie's neck, a cut formed these words: This is a warning, EP. He covered her in bandages, and gave her the same pain-killing nectar he gave to her daughter, Midnight.

"Just rest. You'll feel better in the morning" Humphrey said as he headed towards Hutch. Hutch wasn't near as bad, just 2 broken ribs. "Is it okay if I take Katie and Midnight to my den?" Humphrey softly asked Hutch. He nodded. "I'll be back for you once I get them" Humphrey said picking up the now unconscious wolves, and walking away with them. He had trouble keeping other wolves from stopping him, but he made it to the den, and set them in the very back. He sprinted back to go get Hutch, then it hit him. EP. Eastern Pack. He caught a glimpse of a eastern wolf running back to Eastern territory, and tackled him, tied him up, then went to go grab Hutch. Once Hutch was in the back of Humphrey den, Kate caught him doing that.

"Why are they in our… Oh my God!"

"Long story. Guard the pups. Gotta get Eastern wolf" Humphrey briefly said before he sprinted off, again. He found the Eastern wolf, and kicked him so hard, he was kicked right into a tree.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!" Humphrey roared, the tops of his eyes turning into a deep, hateful, threatening red.

"Tony told us to…"


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright, lets get back to this. Sorry the delay, but there will not be one for atleast the couple minutes it takes you to read this.**

**Back with Kate...**

"Oh, I really hope Humphry gets revenge on that mother fucker" Kate said to the still conscious Hutch.

"Trust me, he will" Hutch said reasuringly. Hope and Polar were basicly massageing Katie. She was living, but barely. Kate's daughter, Katie, was sitting in the back of the den caring for Midnight. All this was disrupted when they heard paw-steps. Their focus was on the entrance, but luckily it was just Humphrey with blood driping from his gray muzzle. "I'm guessing you got revenge?" Hutch asked.

"At least on that wolf" Humphrey said somewhat disappointed. He went to the back of the den, carefully walking over the pups, to his injured sister and neice. He noticed Katie was stiring in her sleep, almost waking up. He quickly walked over to her, to check on her condition. Katie finally woke up to conscious. "How are you feeling?" Humphrey softly and calmly asked.

"Like crap" Katie answered.

"I was afraid of that. I have bad news, only Hutch and Midnight made it" Humphery said with obvious sadness in his voice. Katie was okay, she was glad that Hutch and Midnight were still alive, but sad about the others passing. Humphrey gave Katie some food drugged with pain and sleeping herbs. Katie slowly ate it, but quickly fell asleep. Humphrey sighed. He didn't realize that Katie was the only member left of his original, and came to the brink of death just a couple hours ago.

"I really hope Katie recovers, I've already lost my parents, younger brother, and younger sister" Humphrey said to Kate.

"You never told me that you had another sister" Kate said.

"I haven't told anyone" Humphrey said. "it's a very sad story" Humphrey said laying down onto his stomach. Suddenly, Humphrate, Katie, Lila, Hope, Polar and Enson came to their father and began nuzzling him, attempting to comfort him. He smiled seeing that his puppies cared so much for him. Humphrey rolled so that he was on his right side, and wrapped his pups into his legs. He motioned Kate to come lay next to him. Kate got on the other side of the puppies, directly across from Humphrey. It was about 2:00, but Humphrey was just exhausted, so he decided to close his eyes and go to sleep. After about 5 minutes, he did fall asleep, along with Hope and Kate. Eve happened to walk by, and asked the awake pups if they wanted to go with her. A course, the said yes, so Eve left a note and took the pups.

"Thanks mom" Kate said politely.

"Anything for you" Eve said smiling while looking at Kate scoot closer to Humphrey. "Oh, and tell Humphrey I said hey" Eve said, turning towards the entrance and walking out of the den with pups fallowing all around her. Kate decided what the hell and decided to go to sleep with Humphrey. She cuddled her head against his neck, softly, and closed her eyes. About 5 minutes later, she still didn't fall asleep. She thought this was weird. Kate normally falls right asleep when she's with Humphrey. Out of nowhere, Humphrey began to whimper. Some tears were flowing down his blue grey cheeks. Kate lifted her head, and nuzzle his neck like he does to her, when he tries to comfort her. It has all ways worked for her, but it only resolved in a angry growl. Humphrey is normally a extra light sleeper, but for some reason he didn't wake up. Suddenly, he flinched and his eyes shot open. He sighed really relieved and laid his head back down.

"Did you have a bad dream, Love" Kate asked.

"It was horrible. They killed everyone. Even all the pups" Humphrey said frightfully. He thought about it; and realized it could be the future of what his dream told him. Tony sending wolves to attack, his sister and her puppies severely injured or dead. "We have to kill them" Humphrey randomly growing his overprotective, devilish grin with a snicker. His eyes began turnin red on the bottom, and blending to purple in the middle. The outline of his fur turning to a lifeless, dead as ice, blue. His armor appeared out of nowhere, and clung to him, the sharp blades almost hitting the den roof. Kate's also did this, but without the spikes. Also, all the pups somehow managed to get armor on them. Humphrey walked out of the den, everyone following him, He growled, and his spikes rose, this time, it blended the purest of diamonds into the platinum spikes, making it as sharp and strong as possible.

"Let's go kick some eastern ass"


	28. Chapter 28

Humphrey was walking towards the meeting grounds, with his mate and pups following him. As he was passing a couple wolves, they cowered and even one ran away. Humphrey was still somewhat identifiable, because he didn't have his mask on. He finally arrived, and howled to show a sign of importance. A couple minutes later, every wolf was there.

"I have called you upon here because I have seen the future. My point is, I'm going to attack the eastern pack and kill every one of them with my cold, dead jaws. If you see any eastern wolf that looks suspicious, hold them hostage. That will be concluding this meeting, and this does not mean I'm going to kill the innocent wolves I have known" Humphrey said walking away from the rock and going towards the eastern pack with Kate and the pups following.

"Listen Kate" Humphrey said stopping and looking her into the eyes. "I'm going to hide you out near the border and you are going to protect the pups if necessary. And if anything happens, remember I can hear you howl". Humphrey said seriously, meaning his point. He gave them all a kiss on the forehead, and left walking east.

"One wolf verses about 50. Sounds fair…" Humphrey said before he reached the east border and killed 5 of the border patrollers. "45 to go" Humphrey said. He happened to run into Tony, and made his approach. He pulled his mask, scaring Tony, not knowing that killer was just an 'Omega'.

"Humphrey, why are you doing this?" Tony asked before being pushed on his back by a mystical force. "What the…?" Tony asked.

"I'm from a devil worshiping family. I hate it, but it's a natural instinct. My sister was my only family member that didn't worship Satan. She was the one that switched me over, until she was killed by a cruel, hateful, Eastern wolf. His name was Tony. I swore that I would avenge her death, and that's what's gonna happen. Fuck Satan. Fuck hell. Fuck _you_." Humphrey said before Tony's heart stopped, being traumatized by a grave promise. Humphrey shed a single tear before slidding his mask back on.

"That's for you, sis"

He started to cry, remembering his younger sister, Angel. Her perfectly tinted white fur, her loving tone, her happiness. Then he felt the pain. The pain made him angry. The anger made him hateful. The hate turned him into the devil. His devil made him kill every last one of the Eastern wolves, driving that pack extinct. The emotional pain finally became bearable, and he calmed down, looking down to see all the dead bodies around him. He heard something he didn't want to hear. Kate's distress howl.

He busted into a full speed sprint, pushing his limit of 50 miles per hour, arriving to Kate in only a few minutes. He saw Kate fatally injured. His pups, Katie, Lila, Polar, Humphrate, Enson, motionless, dead. All except Hope. Hope actually had blood dripping from her jaws. Humphrey looked outside, seeing 3 dead northern wolves.

"No, no, no, no. this has to be a dream. We have had peace with the north ever since they started. Hope, please tell me this is a dream"

"I'm afraid it's not. Please help mom, I already lost all my brothers and sisters. I'm not going to lose her" Hope said in tears. Humphrey flipped his mask to inspect Kate. She was knocked, but still breathing. She had her front left leg broken, and three ribs broken. She would live, only minor scratches. He looked for a symbol, and found a upside down cross with a compass facing north. After he dug a giant hole, lines it in stainless steel, lined with gold, he laid the dead bodies in it, leaving it uncovered so Kate and the rest of the pack would be able to bless them. He put Kate's live body on his back and motioned Hope to follow him back to their den.

"Hope, how did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just… did. Will mom be okay?"

"Yes, honey. She will just be in pain for a couple days, and a lot more pain when she realizes your brothers and sisters are dead. You know what, you were the first born. And the way you were able to kill those bad wolves is, uh, how do I say this… Part devil. You don't get it from mom's side of the family, it's mine. I had another sister that I loved with all of my heart, its just that she was killed by the eastern wolves. I would give anything to see her again. You actually look a lot like her, your flawless white fur, your ice cold blue eyes, your lovability."

"Really. Dad?"

"Yes. My eyes were not originally blue like yours. My eyes were dead red. She showed me so much love, that when she died, I guess I inherited this for a memory of her. Hope, I haven't told anyone, and I mean anyone, what I have just told you. Not even your mother. Now listen, you can't tell anyone about a word I told you. Bad wolves are always after me"

"Okay dad, I promise not to tell"

"Okay, just know daddy loves you"

"I love you too, dad"


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry it's shorter, but its something.**

After the long walk, Humphrey and Hope arrived at their den.

"Dad, didn't you say Grandma Eve had cancer?" Hope asked.

"Yes, and I took care of it" Humphrey said. Humphrey laid Kate down in their den, but out of nowhere, Hope bursted in tears. "Hope, what's wrong sweetie?"

"I don't wan't anyone to die anymore! I don't want anyone to get hurt! I lost a lot of people!" Hope exclaimed. Hope looked up at Humphrey and saw he had a understanding look.

"I know how you feel. i lost 5 of my pups, my parents, my grandparents, my friends, my aunts and uncles, and most of all, my sister" Humphrey said in a low tone. This somewhat helped Hope. She had someone who understanded what she felt, and more. "It's just a way of life. I promise that you, mom, or me will not leave anytime soon. We can't die naturally, and if anyone tries to hurt you or your mother, i will go to the firey depths of he... uh, I will hurt them" Hope felt cheered up.

"Dad, can I go find Grandma and Grandpa?" Hope asked.

"Uh, sure. but if you see anyone suspicious, run to the closest den and howl for me" Humphrey relied worringly.

"I promise" Hope said as she happily skipped up to the grandparents den. Humphrey looked back at KAte. She had some blood stained on her beautiful golden-tan fur. He picked up a bucket full of water from the back of the den, and began to scrub the crimson red out of her fur. After a few minutes of scrubbing, Winston and Eve came in, startling Humphrey, Causing him to go on a defensive stance over top of Kate. Once he realized it was just his parent-in-laws and hiis now only daughter, he calmed down.

"You could of said something, I could have killed you" Humphrey said as he went back to Kate, and now began to clean her cuts.

"I heard of your loss, I'm very sorry" Winston said in a low, grumble-like tone.

"I think it's okay, I mean I still have Kate and Hope. Hope actually saved her mother" Humphrey explained. "Can you hand me that leaf beside you, Eve?"

"Sure" Eve said as she brought the blue leaf to Humphrey, and he squezzed the liquids into Kate's mouth. "What is that anyway?"

"It's a medicine that will wake Kate up" Humphrey explained.

"Are you sure your okay, Humphrey? I thought you you would be going crazy and kiling yourself" Eve asked.

"I relly m sad, but I know if I start crying I will never stop ccrying. I just really wish my sister was here" Humphrey said as he stopped working on Kate and hung his head down.

"You have a sister?" Winston asked.

"Had"

"Who is this then?" Winston asked pointing his muzzle to a frost white wolf standing behind him. Humphrey's draw dropped. He couldn't beleive his eyes. In front of him was those perfectly identical eyes. Ice, cold, blue.

"Angel?" Humphrey whimpered out.

"Humphrey!" Angel exclaimed. she embraced him in a hug. "I can't beleive I finally found you. After you killed Tony, for some reason, god Lupis let me go. I did hear about your loss, and how you would want me to comfort you" Angel explained. Humphrey caught Kate starting to stir. He released Angel and went to Kate. He began to attemt to wake her by nibbling on her ear. That effort was a sucsess.

"Please tell me that was a drem" Kate begged.

"I'm sorry, it's not"

"Hope made it?"

"Yes. Don't try to move, you have several broken bones" Humphrey warned.

"Well, at least I still have you and Hope. Hi mom, hey dad" Kate greeted. "Do you know where Lilly is?" Lilly came bursting into the den with Candu in tow.

"Oh my god! Kate! Are you okay?"

"Calm down, and now that you bring it up, I'm a little sore. And how did you come on cue? and Humphrey?"

"Yes?"

"Who is that?"

"That's my younger sister, Angel"

"Younger by like two seconds. Were twins" Angel said, leaving Kate in wonder.


	30. Chapter 30

**What, ANOTHER chapter? Are going back to you oridginal ways humphreyandkate together? Possibly... **

Humphrey gasped. Where did Katie go? Where's Hutch? Where's Midnight?

"Does anyone know where Katie went?" Humphrey asked. Everyone looked around like they didn't know. "Oh shit, the northern must of took the hostage" Humphrey said. Everyone could see Humphrey was on the edge of complete panick, as he was pacing quickly. He got an idea. "Hey, why don't Angel and I try to convince the nort to give them ack and work a peace treety. I would take you, Kate, but you can't walk. Don't worry, i'll get all the Alphas to gaurd you" Humphrey concluded. "And we'll try it with no armor" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey?" Angel asked.

"Yes"

"Who is Kate?"

"Oh, sorry. Kate is my mate who currently was attacked by the north. Is it okay if we go to the north right now?"

"Sure, let's get this over with" Angel said. Humphrey walked over to Kate.

"Bye, Kate. I love you" Humphrey said as he kissed her forehead. He walked to the mouth of the den, beside Angel, and howled an 'Alpha greeting'. All the Alphas soon showed up.

"Alright, I'm going to attempt to make a peace treaty with the north, because of various fights and deaths. I need all you wolves to protect everyone in the den" All the wolves nodded. "And if I found out you did anything 'funny', prepare this to be up your ass" Humphrey said pulling out a mini machete and showing it off before placing it back. "Come on, Angel, let's go" Humphrey said motioning Angel to follow.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

Humphrey and Angel were aproaching the head dens of the north, as he saw the pack leaders infront of them. "Hello, I'm Humphrey and this is my sister ngel, and were from the Western pack, looking to make a peace treaty" Humphrey announced. The head male nodded, and several wolves surrounded all of them.

"Hello, I'm Keniff. I am the Northern pack leader. This is my mate, Dorea. We know that we have been attacking your pack. I would like to know where your mate is?" Keniff aked.

"Your wolves have broke 3 ribs and one of her front legs" Humphrey replied, sternly.

"Ah, I told my wolves not to attack any of the females. I also understand that you are looking for some wolves, they are right there. Our Alphas aquired information about a crazy grey wolf with stuff all over his body, soullessly killing every Eastern wolf

"Uh, that crazy wolf was me." Humphrey said.

"O, then" He siad as he lunged towards Angel.

"I will not let this happen again" He said jumping over Angel's body and taking a bunch of scratches. His blood was first red, but then it began turing black, And Keniff noticed this as he continued scracthing him. Keniff stopped.

"He has demon blood!" A wolf shouted. Humphrey grinned sinisterly, and grew armor plating around and on the cuts. He reaced his right paw for his mini machete, and held it.

"Let the wolves go"

"And what if I say no?" Humphrey swung the machete right next to Keniff's neck, about a millimeter away.

"That will be about 6 inches closer" Humphrey said to the completely frightened wolf. "If I see a scratch more than they had, you will be dead" He said as Keniff unlocked a cage. "And do you have anything to do with 5 puppies death?"

"Yes" He gulped.

"Those were mine, you know" Humphrey said right as Keniff swung the cage door open. Humphrey swung the machete, cutting Keniff's throught right open."You know all actions have consiqunces. Mine, suffering a endless life" Humphrey said walking to the cage, gathering his sister, her pup and mate, and his other sister, and walking back to his pack, with the armor over his cuts disappering, leaving the painful cuts and dried blood on his fur, machete in his mane.

"Hell Hath No Fury At All"


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, readers! This story is back! I know this chapter is short, but I needed to make a new clean slate for the next chapter tomarrow, that will indeed be longer. So, review, telling me what you think. Pm me also, because I need some ideas for this story, too. Hope you enjoy. Album: I don't know! I used shuffle on my Ipod, so, sorry.**

Humphrey, Angel, Katie, Midnight, and Hutch were all walking home after the ruthless murder of the northern pack leader. Humphrey was leading them, with a stinging pain in his side. The pain was very sharp, but no where close to bring the massive wolf-god down. He has been through worse... Humphrey was just glad his two sisters, niece, and brother-in-law were okay, and not injured. They had about an half hour walk back to his secluded den. Humphrey just wanted to go in his den, snuggle up with Kate and Hope, and just spend the day just like that. He didn't look like it, but he was very depressed of his pups' death. To keep his mind off of it, he tried to remember all the good times that he had with them. Before he even knew, he already was at his den. He called off the Alphas, and they went about, doing what they were assigned to do.

"Hey, Love" Humphrey said walking into his and Kate's den.

"Hey, Humphrey" Kate said, obviously in pain.

"I'm gonna go get you somehing for the pain. I can tell you are in pain" umphrey said, walking right outside the den, to the patch of variously plants he kept there. He dnt down, right infront of kate, representing his jewels. Humphrey didn't know he was doing this, but it made Kate wet and slightly panting, as he took pedals of various flowers, and came back inside the den. "Here you go" Humphrey said, transfering the leaves from his mouth, into heres, where she chewed and swallowed them, feeling effects almost immeadiantly. "Hope, where'd you go?" Humprey asked playfully. Then, out of no where, a small white blurr attacked Humphrey from behind, nipping and tugging on his ears. "Ahhh, Hope's got me!" Humphrey exclaimed, faking fainting to the ground, making Kate chuckle and smile. Hope held her tail high, pshed her ears forward, feeling proud, until her father grabbed her with one of his front legs, and tickled her with his other. Hope started laughing uncontrolibly.

"Ha, daddy, ha ha ha, Please stop. Ha ha, You Win!" She exlaimed. Humphrey stopped, allowing her to get up.

"Come on, let's go love on mommy" Humphrey said, forgetting about the wolves waiting outside. "Come in, there's a back room big enough for all of you" Humphrey said to his family. They did so, while Humphrey wrapped his chest and underbelly on her back, and rubbed her left side, since they were on their sides. Hope was in front of her mother, rubbing her chest.

WITH LILLY

Lilly was laying in her den, along with Flower, her beautiful idenical daughter, and her mate Candu.

"Mommy, can we go play" Flower whined.

"In just a little, honey. Daddy and I are talking" Lilly said politely. She started whispering. "When are we going to tell her that your not her real father?" Lilly asked.

"Not for a while, she's still very young. She doesn't even have to ever know. I love her with all my heart, and that's all that matters" Candu whispered. "Who want's to play?" Candu asked, loudly. Flower cheered.

BACK WITH HUMPHREY AND KATE

It was getting pretty late, since the sun had already set, and Kate and Hope were both asleep. Humphrey was indeed tired, so he decided to call it a day. He kissed both of the females. "I love you, Kate. You too, Hope" He saidbefore letting the comfort of his drems take him over.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, people, sorry for the delay. I had to work ALL day for a couple days, so that's pretty much why. Plus, I've had a headache for two weeks no. Is tat worrying? Aw, I feel like shit, mostly mentally, also phisically. I just need a break, and to get a lot of sleep to sleep it off, but I haaave fucking sleeping problems, so I cand. Now i'm getting yelled at, I can't think strait. I'm just a mess. Song: T9X by Tech N9ne. Ugh, oh, and guess what? I'm reviving the Alpha Father seires by Agent Colt m1911 or whatever his name is. PM me some ideas, and just, enjoy the chapter. **

It was morning, the sunlight shining into Humphrey and Kate's den. It shun directly into Humphrey's eyes, making him groan, and pulling Kate over, to attemp to sheild his eyes, but with no sucsess. He groaned once again, and opened his eyes, just to be met with the view of outside the den. He looked down to see his beautiful mate, and his now only pup. He really felt the urge to cry, but knew if he started, there would be no end, and besides, the sooner he got over it, the better he would take it. He can't imagine how Kate was feeling about that, be she didn't really show it, due to the herbs making her act strange as a side effect. She started to move slightly, but not much because of her broken ribs and left leg. She fluttered her eyes because of the light, before opening them to see Humphrey having a dazed look while staring at Hope, who was curled up on Kate's lower area, but not her special aea, that only has ever been to.

"Good morning, Love" Kate said, waking him from his thoughts.

"Good morning, beautiful" Humphrey replied as Kate blushed, as she loved being called beautiful from her mate, instead of the other males refering to her as 'Hot'. "Feeling better?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, lots" Kate relied. There was only a stinging area right above her chest.

"If you want, I'll make you a cast so you can walk" Humphrey offered.

"Yes, please" Kate said, being bored of just sitting around. Humphrey genl released her from their sleeping grip, and stood up. He gave her a kiss before leaving the den, looking for a small hollow log. A few minutes later, he found one, and made a sprint back to their den. He arrived, and went into the back den, the one right beside his sleeping family. He came out with thick twine in his jaws, and a small yet thick stick. He walked to Kate, and laid right in front of her front legs. He took the hollow log in his jaws and paws, and broke it in half. He losely fit it around he leg, making her slightly wince in pain. He put the thick stick right next to her muzzle.

"Here, bite down on this. I'm not going to lie, this part hurts real bad for a couple seconds, then makes you feel better" Humphrey notified, taking the twine in his jaws, as Kate bit onto the stick. He looked at her, and she nodded before closing her eyes tight, prepairing for the pain. Humphrey looped it around four times, before sighing. He didn't want to hurt Kate, but she was ready for it. He took one end of the rope on his paw, crushing it to the ground, and the other in is jaws. Then the painful part came. He pulled his jaws back, tighting the rope drastically. Kate let out a high-pitched whine while crushing the log in her jaws. He quickly tied the rope, then let go of it. For five more seconds, Kate whined, before stopping and letting the cracked stick fall out of her jaws.

"I'm sorry" Humphrey whimpered.

" It's okay, I feel better, and now I can walk" Kate said.

"Yes you can, but try lifting that leg off the ground as I get you off the ground. It will feel wierd to walk for a minute or two" Humphrey said, geting up, and moving to her back, and lifting his muzzle, secsessfully standing her up. She gently put that paw to the ground, slowly applying weight to it. "Don't put too much weight on it or run. It won't heal right if you do" Humphrey said. He looked backwards and saw Hope yawning and opening her eyes. "Hey honey. Sleep well?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, good morning Mommy and Daddy" Hope said.

"Do you want to go for a walk around the territory?" Kate asked. Hope nodded and stood up on her paws, cracking the two front ankles. They all started walking, Humphrey letting Kate lean on his side so she could walk more easily. Once they walked into the forest, Kate started a conversation. "Hope, we need to ask you a question" Kate said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be an Alpha on Omega?" Kate asked, Humphrey speaking right after Kate.

"It doesn't matter what you would be. Look at me and mom, I was an Omega and your mother is an Omega, so the choice is all yours. We promise to love you no matter what" Humphrey adding in, reassuring Hope.

"Hmmm, is there one that is both?" Hope asked.

"Yes, that's called a Beta" Kate answered.

"Can I be that?" Hope asked, egarly.

"Sure" the couple answered. Hope squealed in happiness.

"Uncle Candu is a Beta, you can go talk to him about it if you want to make sure" Kate said.

"Yeah, I would like to" Hope answered.

"I think uncle Candu is in their den" Humphrey said.

"No, uncle Candu is right here" Candu said popping out of an intersecting trail.

"Would you mind taking Hope and teaching her about her job? We would, but were not Betas" Humphrey asked.

"Sure, Lilly's hanging out with friends with Flower so I have nothing to do" Candu answered.

"Would you mind having for more than an hour?" Kate asked. "Me and Humphrey are going to have some 'us' time if you know what I mean" Kate said, as Candu took of, talking about his job to Hope. "You ready to go?" Kate asked, nudging Humphrey off the trail into the dense forest.

"Anything for my beautiful mate" Humphrey said.


End file.
